How Long Can Love Last
by Neko1RenChan
Summary: Rin is a demon slayer.She has just returned from a failed mission,but she gets a second chance!She attends Shikon High,a bording school,she meets and makes new friends.But when she meets a cute boy and finds out hes the one she has to kill..will she?
1. A New Mission

**How Long Does Love Last… - By: Neko1Ren-Chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha characters.**

* * *

**Ok, This takes place at a bording school called Shikon High. It's almost like a collegde becuase it has dorms, but its a high school. Ok? ok. Well. Anyways I hope you enjoy my fanfic! R&R when your done or you can email me! (check profile)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:ANew Mission**

_Flashback_

_"...you have failed miserably on this mission..." Came a deep,serious and stern voice.._

_"I know Naraku-sama.." a girls voice answered._

_"Explain yourself" Naraku ordered._

_"He got on my last nerves! He was about to rape me crying out loud! I wasnt going to **DO IT **with him weather or not it was mission!"...the girl could sence the anger Naraku was building inside of him, "I'm sorry Naraku-sama but I couldnt take it any more! Please forgive me! Please...?" The girl asked in an sad voice... _

_Naraku stared at her, then sighed..."I have a new mission for you...You are to attend a new high school Shikon High to be exact, you will live there actually, and you are to get close to a certain demon and then when you are you will slay him...I am certain it will take time for you to get close to him but I have faith in you..." Naraku told the girl._

_"I wont fail you again Naraku-sama, I promise..." _

_"I know you my dear...your mother wouldnt want you to...after all, she told you to litsen to me did she not?"_

_"Yes, I'm always being remided of how kind you were to take us in from the streets and care for us...then my mother died.."the girl's voice sounded as though she was about to cry..._

_"Dont cry...I've trained you to be strong! I've trained you so well...that if a mere human or even a demon saw you...they would think you were a weak...but your strong, you're the strongest demon slayer/ hunter I have ever raised...and only the strong servive!"_

_"Yes, Naraku-sama, and before I go...you have yet to tell me the name of this demon you want me to slay..." The girl said waiting for a reply._

_"Oh yes, his name is...Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga"_

_"All right" the girl stood up and was about to walk out the doors to get ready to go to this new high school...when,_

_"Oh and dont fail me this time, ok, Rin-Chan" Naraku Smiled gently.._

_"Yes, Naraku-sama...I wont fail you...I wont fail my mothers wish..." and she walked out the door._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

**Ok i'm going to end it here...if you dont like it then please review and tell me so then I'll discontinue it...that's if you dont like it though...well i'll update soon!**

**Ren-Chan**


	2. First Day of School!

**How Long Can Love Last...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School! **

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Sango and Aya (Ayame) yelled after thier friend who was about to walk into Shikon High.

Kagome turned around to see her friends waving at her, "Hey Sango! Hey Aya! How were your summer vacations?" Kagome gave them a 'good morning' smile and waved at them.

"Great!" They said in unison. Then the three girls started chatting about how thier summers went and how they liked seeing eachother again while walking into Shikon High whenthey saw thier principle.

"Welcome back girls, I trust you three had a relaxing summer." Mr. Koichi (Ko-e-che) said to them with a gentle smile.

"Good morning Mr. Koichi!" They three girls smiled at him. They were about to continue walking when thier principle asked them something.

" Excuse me girls, but I was hopeing maybe I could talk to you three for a minute." Mr. Koichi asked.

"WE'RE NOT IN TROUBLE ARE WE!" The three girls put on innocent faces just in case they were. Mr. Koichi just laughed.

"No, of course not! I was just wondering if you three would be ever so kind to show around a new student here at Shikon High. In fact her dorm is right next to all of yours. So I thought that maybe you could show her around to make her feel comfortable here."

"oh, ok! SURE!" Kagome, Sango, and Aya looked said excited.

"Alright, Rin please come out here.." The principle opened the door to the office and out stepped a girl the same age as them with raven brown hair and brown eyes that looked so innocentand trusting..._she sooooo adorable! _All three of the girls thought as the looked at her like she was some baby in a stroller. " Hi.." The girl said quite shy. "Girls this is Rin Takaya..." Thier principle said...he seemed to be waiting for them to say something...such as thier names, or some kind of welcoming, but they just kept staring at her like she some puppy.

"SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" Kagome,Aya, and Sango said in unison. Rin and Mr. koichi sweatdropped a it. They were about to introduce themselves when...

"Um...girls!"Thier principle yelled. They all stared ..." I think it would be best if you show her to her homeroom, now"

"Yes Sir! C'mon Rin-Chan!" They said they ran to the next hallway until they knew that thier principle wasnt there anymore.

"Ok, Rin-Chan I'll introduce ourselves again, I'm Kagome, to my right is Sango, and on my left is Aya. Think you can remember that?" Kagome smiled at Rin.

"Yeah, Katey, Sally, and Ana." Rin joked, Kagome gave her a playful punch on the shoulder, "Just kidding Kagome. It's very nice to meet you." Rin smiled at them.

"Alright now lets see your schedule, Rin-Chan." Sango asked. Rin showed her her schedule. "Ok, so you have all classes with us! Awsome! The only thing different is her homeroom!" Aya looked at Rin's schedule and then told Rin how to get to her homeroom. "You want us to go with you?" they asked.

"No,no, thats ok! You, know you dont have to treat me like a 5 year old." Rin joked.

"Ok, We'll see you in a bit then! Bye!" They waved at her as they went to thier homerooms.

_'That wasnt so bad...ok, now to get to my homeroom...' _Rin thought.

_

* * *

_

_'Geez! How long do these halls go! This place is pretty big..'_ Rin started gawking at how huge the school was and then she saw her homeroom, but still gawking and looking around she started to walk backwards and kept looking..._' this place is so cool' _

**Bump**

Rin then crashed into someone behind her! She turned around only to see a guy looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. Rin blush a bright pink, "I'm sorry, I wasnt paying attention! I didnt mean t-"

"It's ok, happens all the time..." He said after he cut her off. Rin stared at him for a while taking note at what he looking like, he had long silver hair but it seemed sortof blue but still silver at the same time, there was a cresent moon on his forhead, and there were2 red stripes on each side of his cheeks, and he had markings on top of his eyes, it looked like he was wearing eyeshadow! but he wasnt she could tell, but either way...he looked so cute weather or not he was wearing it..and he had the most beutiful golden eyes she had ever seen...and he was freakin tall! Not that Rin had anything to complain about, she was at least a little taller then 5 ft. but this guy was probably 6 ft. Not to mention the fact that he looked **down **at her.

"It's impolite to stare." he said watching her stare at him.

_'then why were you staring at **me**?' _Rin thought. "I'm sorry.." She looked away quickly, she was blushing light pink again. _'WAIT! This boy is cute! So if he's cute then he must be popular! So that must mean he might know who Sesshomaru is!'_

"Where are you heading anyway?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow confused because she was looking at the ground._ 'She's kinda cute. I wonder what her name is?' _

"Hm? Oh, I'm heading to my homeroom, history." Rin said. "By the way...um...what's your name?"

"I'm Ses-" The boy was cut off by the sound of a bell. "Crap. Look I'm reallysorry but I got to get to class, hopewe can talk later!" The boy started to run down the hall while waving to Rin, Rin was blushing again. _'I hope so too...' _"AH! I got to get to class!" and with that Rin ran as fast as she could to her home room.

* * *

Rin walked out of her homeroom. "Sigh" _'If I knew it was going to be that boring then I would've taken my time getting here.' _Rin started walking down the hall to her locker when she felt someones presence. _'Someones behind me!' _She felt a hand on her sholder and quickly grabbed it and flipped the guytill he crashed right in front of her. GASP _'He looks just like the boy from earlier...hey, wait a minute...he doesnt have any of the markings on his face...hmm, maybe it was make-up.' _"I...am...soo..sorry!" She was about to help him up when he jumped up from the groud and started yelling at her. 

"WHAT IS** WRONG **WITH YOU? I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU STOP WALKING SO FAST CAUSE MY STUPID GIRLFRIEND WAS TRYING TO CATCH UP WITH YOU!"

"INUYASHA! Stop yelling at her!...AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID! Rin I am so sorry about him...did he hurt your feelings?" Kagome ran up to Rin and shot Inuyasha a "how can you be so mean" glare.

"EXCUSE ME! **SHE'S** THE ONE WHO FLIPED ME!" Inuyasha was getting mad.

"What...ever." Kagome rolled her eyes at him then turned and smiled at Rin. "Rin, this is my cough stupidcough hot-tempered boyfriend, Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha this is Rin Takaya. ("and be nice to her")"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. _'NO WAY! **THIS** guys last name is Tetsusaiga... but his name's Inuyasha...maybe Naraku mixed up names or somthing...no...Naraku rarely ever makes a mistake!' _Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Rin, she cleared her throat..."Um...so..Inuyasha. May I ask you...do you have an older brother?"

"Huh...why do **_you_** want to know?" Inuyasha steped towards her, Rin steped back.

"Just asking..."

"Oh..." He responded, sort of in adissapointing way..."THEN WHY'D YOU ASK! WHAT ARE YOU **STUPID!**"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at him.

"What." He snapped.

"Dont "What" me!"

"Inuyasha dont be rude...and why do you always use stupid? Did you learn that word on your own or did you get it out of a dictionary?" A cold voice asked.

Inuyasha was about to snap at him but Kagome snaped at Inuyasha first. "Hey your the guy from earlier!" Rin blurted out, ignoring the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha were still fighting.

"And your that girl..." The boy recalled when she bumped into him that morning.Rin looked over his sholder and saw Sango and Aya walking towards them and she also noticed there were two other boys with them...one was a demon, Rin was sure of it, and the other was some...monk? But how can that be? He's looking at some girls ass right now. _'No monk I've ever met did that?'_

Sango, Aya and the two boys looked at Rin then at the boy then back at Rin. (ok, All of them know who the boy is ok? everyone except Rin at least.)

"Well?" The boy asked.

"Well what?" Rin asked nervously because it sound as though he was expecting somthing from her.

"Arent you going to tell me your name?" He said flatly, he made it sound like it was obvious what he wanted.

Rin blushed. _' WELL DUH! How can I be as to so stupid that I dont even tell a guy my own name!'_ "My names Rin. Rin Takaya"

Sango and Aya saw that Rin was blushing and then they looked at each other and grinned. Sango and Aya said. "Well boys we better go make sure Kagome and Inuyasha dont kill each other!" They were about to drag them away when Rin asked. "Wait, can I at least know your names?" Rin seemed to be refering to the two boys.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "My names Kouga." The wolf demon said. "And my names Miroku." He was about to touch her ass but Rin turned to him and smacked him across his face. "I think we're gona get along just fine." Kouga said while laughing. As Sango and Aya were passing Rin they gave her a wink then looked at the boy. Then all walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"That was interesting." The boy said.

Rin blushed...she forgot that he was still there. and now they were alone!

"So your name is Rin? Thats a pretty name." He said with a small smile. This made Rin blush even more._'Wow...she really is cute when she blushes...WTF? Where did that come from? Miroku most be rubbing off on me...'_

Rin immidiatly turned her head to the right so he wouldnt see her blush. "Um...You havent told me your name yet..." She looked back at him now, her blush was gone, so she was calm now.

"Hm. Oh yeah. I'm Inuyasha's brother. My names...Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru answered. Looking at her with a small smile.

That smile pierced Rins heart and made it melt..._'No...it cant be...' _

_

* * *

_

**Ok. I'll stop there. The next chapter will probably have them have thier first kiss with eachother. I dunno...I havnt thought about how many chapters i was going to do yet. Well, I better get to work!**

**Ren-Chan**


	3. Science Class and After School

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: Ido not own Inuyasha characters.**

**Ok...I went back and fixed my mistakes on Tetsusaiga and the discription on Sesshomaru...If any one see's any other mistakes,(other than spelling errors) you can leave a review or email.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Science Class**

"My name is Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga." He said then looked at her and gave her a small smile.

_'No...It cant be!' _Rin felt like she was going to be sick! She came here on a mission to kill a demon...but now...she's got a crush on him...

"Are you ok? You dont look so good..." Sesshomaru asked looking a bit nervous hopeing she wasnt about to throw up on him.

"Huh...no I'm ok..Did you say your name was Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with uncertainty in her voice. _'Maybe I misunderstood him...maybe he has a different name?'_

"Yes...Sesshomaru is my name." He replyed.

"HEY RIN! SESSHOMARU! We all have class together hurry up or we're gona be late!" Kouga yelled at them. "we also finally got Inuyasha and Kagome away from eachother but I dont know how long it will last!" he actually said with worry in his voice.

Rin ran to Kagome, Sango, and Aya. She didnt want to talk to Sesshomaru any more...now she knows who she has to kill...'_but I dont want to kill him...he seems nice...and he is cute...WTF! Snap out of it Rin! Wait...Naraku said I have to get close to Sesshomaru...YES! Naraku may say that Ineed to kill him...but I dont have to kill him now...I can get to know him...maybe if I get close enough to him...maybe I can tell him about whoI** really**am...maybe he'll protect me...only one way to find out' _

They reached thier next class, Home Economics.

There were 2 people per desk. Kagome sat with Rin, Ayame with Sango, Miroku with Kouga, and Inuyasha with Sesshomaru.

"Sooo...Rin...I see you have a little crush on Sesshomaru." Kagome said in girly-lovy-dovy voice. Rin blushed deeply.

"I do not...he is sortof cute though..."

"HA so you admit it!" Kagome blurted out but only loud enough for Rin and herself to hear.

"Its alright Rin we think he likes you..." Sango and Aya turned around in thier seats and gave her a smile.

"You really think so?" Rin asked in disbelief

"Well yeah!A lot of girls like him, but we dont know what they see in him, thats mainly why he became friends with me,kagome,and aya. We werent drooling over him like the cheerleaders." Sango explained.

"Well...right now I only like him as a friend..I mean come on guys give me a break..I've only known him for a few hours!" Rin said seriously.

"ok." They all sat down and decided to drop the subject since the teacher was coming into the room.

"Alright, Alright, Settle down you animals. Today we're going to start a project!" The teacher said in a happy voice.

"What kind of project do you do in Home Economics?" Kouga whispered.

Everone gave him a **'what are you stupid?'** stare.

"Alright the project is very simple...you can cook whatever you want!" The classroom roard with cheers. "BUT! Please people, at least make it **edible** this isnt science class so I dont want anyone _experimenting_ with the food" The teacher looked at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga.

"And to make sure that doesnt happen I'm going to put you in groups of two..." The teacher began to call out 2 names at a time but then there was really loud moan of dissaproval coming from the back of the room when the teacher called out "Kagura and Namine" everyone looked at Kagura..

"I wanted to be paired up with Sesshomaru!" Kagura pouted...

"Yeah? Well, we all want you to actually be cute...doesnt mean its gona happen." Inuyasha snapped. A lot of the student started snikkering..

The teacher rolled his eyes and continued on with the list _'that's **why**I didnt pair her up with him'_ "Ok, Inuyasha and Kagome, Kouga and Ayame, Miroku and Sango-" "YES!" Miroku shoutedwhile standing up. everyone stared at him, Sango flicked a paper football at him to show him that he was a perv. Miroku blushed and quickly sat down and put his head down. "Right...well last group wil be Sesshomaru and Rin."

Kagura slapped her hand onto the table she was sitting at. "WHAT! How can you put **MY** Sesshomaru with that **human**?" Kagura eyed the teacher, the teacher just rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk and started doing paper work.

Everyone looked at Kagura, then Rin, the Sesshomaru, then they reapeated the process. Sesshomaru knew that the teacher didnt care what they did during class as long as they did thier work. Rin was calm, infact she acted as though she didnt even hear Kagura's comment...then suddenly Rin stood up, walked over to the pencil sharpener, and started sharpening her pencil, everyone stared at her in confusion, then all of a sudden the sharpener was full..

"Excuse me sensei...But may I empty the sharpener into the trash?" Rin asked politely. The teacher just looked at her...why did she have to even ask..its not like its important or anything? The teach nodded. and Rin took the sharpener shavings box out of the sharpener...then she walked calmly around the room, and stopped infront of Kagura (the trash can is right next to her desk) and Rin dumped all of the sharpenings ontop of her...the whole room bursted out with laughter! Sesshomaru even gave a slight chuckle, and Kagura's friend were laughing until Kagura shot thema look then they gave Rin a glare. "I might be a human...but at least I'm more important then trash..oh and you got some stuff on your head..it really works on you." Rin then walked over to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting, She grabbed a chair and sat next to Sesshomaru and started talking about stuff they could make for their project, Sesshomaru was surprised at first but then started talking back...

"SENSEI!" Kagura objected as soon as Rin sat down.."YOUR JUST GOING TO LET HER DO THAT TO ME!" The teacher was laughing also...Kagura never was one of his favorite students..

The teacher then stoped laughing but when he looked at kagura with all the pencil shavings on her head he just had to laugh a little longer..."Kagura...I've seen you do worse things to people...now all of you get started on your projects!" The teacher sat down at his desk and started paperwork again while everyone paired up and started thier projects and Kagura and her friends went to the bathroom to try and wash out all the stuff that was in her hair.

* * *

"Man! That has got to be the most funnest and funiest Home Ec. class I have ever been to!" Inuyasha blurted out as they were walking out of school (By the way school is now over)

"Well, we better be off! Come Rin! Lets go!" Kagome, Sango, and Aya were walking towards the girls dorms.

"Sorry, but I have to go to the office and do some things." Rin answered waving to them. The girls just shrugged and started walking towards thier dorms tell Rin they'd see her later.

Inuyasha then poped right next to her. "What kind of_ things"_He asked suspicously.

"Things as in research" Rin said backing away from him. Then she went back into the school.

"She's up to somthing...LETS INVESTIGATE!" Miroku blurted out in an excited voice.

"Alright heres the plan..." Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku huddled up and started talking.

* * *

"Ok, does everyone know the plan?" Inuyasha said while clamping his fist into his hands.

"Yeah, but why do **_I_** have to be the disstraction!" Kouga whined.

"Because Miroku will ack like a pervert if he gets to Rin, and I'm gona help Sess with getting the information." Inuyasha snapped.

"Wait, who ever said that I would participate in your plan? Witch is stupid for if we wanted information about her we could just ask her. " Sesshomaru said flatly.

"But its more fun this way!" The three boys answered.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes_. ' Oh, well, I got nothing better to do' _"Fine. Lets go."

* * *

Rin was in the office on the computer. _' My god! This schools security system is so weak! A pre-schooler can hack into this system for crying out loud!'_ " Almost done..." Rin was sending some files to Naraku about Sesshomaru and a few about the people he hangs out with. _' Maybe I shouldnt...Wait, what am I thinking! Whats gotten into me? If this was some other mission I would be doing this without hesitation, but now it feels just **wrong**...'_ Rin was about to press the send button when... 

"HIYA RIN!" Kouga greeted her. He was right behind her! Rin quickly shut down the computer as fast as she could blink. Kouga stared at her...she looked like had just seen a ghost. "Um...are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine...you just startled me, thats all..."_ ' More like gave me a heart attack! What was he doing anyway...**spying **on me or somthing?' _They just stared at each other for a while..."Well? What do you want?" Rin asked with curiosity in her voice.

"uh..."_ ' opps..I havnt thought of what we should talk about while Inuyasha and Sess go through her locker...' _"I was just wondering...what was taking you so long! Yeah thats it..I was worried that you might get lost in the school since its your first day and all!" He said scratching the back of his neck...

_'He is so lying...Its so obvious too' _Rin thought but she decided to change the subject and she and Kouga talked for a while...

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were at Rin's locker, and Inuyasha looked at it and was about to break it open with his claws when Sesshomaru punched him so hard he was sent sliding across the floor. 

"You werent **actually** going to break it open were you? This is school Inuyasha...If we break open her locker we wont be able to fix it." Sesshomaru snapped at his brother.

"Well. Then lets see YOU open it Mr. Iknoweverything!" Inuyasha kepts watch and in a few seconds he herd the opening of a locker. He did an anime fall and shot back up." HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I remember her telling Kagome her locker combonation during lunch." Sesshomaru said as if it was unimportant.

"Whatever, now lets see what do we got here." Inuyasha peered inside of Rin's locker..."HEY! Theres nothing in here! Nothing but...hey what are these..?" Inuyasha took out a almost 5 pieces of paper that were maps of the campus, and phone numbers, adresses, and there were 4 sheets that had some kind of writing on them..."What the hell?"

Sesshomaru didnt seem interested...but saw the peices of paper with the writing.._'Latin?...She knows how to read and write in Latin?'_ Then Miroku came running threw the hallway..."Sess! Inuyasha! Rins out of the office! Kouga was getting on her nerves by saying random things and I think shes heading this way!"

"Then shut up asshole!" Inuyasha warned him, and with that the three boys ran out the back doors to be greeted by Kouga, then they ran to thier dorms.

"Hm...I could have sworn I heard some people talking here. Oh well...better get going.." Rin setted out to her dorm..._' I was unable to email my progress to Naraku...I'll do it later...'

* * *

_

**I think I'll end it here...and I've decided that I'll try to do at least more then 10 chapters...but the next chapter will be taking place after a few days of the first day of school...probably the weekend. Until then..**

**Rin-Chan**


	4. The Weekend

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Weekend **

_'Man I am so bored!'_ Rin couldnt stand staying in one place for a long time...It was finnaly the weekend but there was nothing to do..._' I'd rather go back to history class instead of being this bored...sigh'_ Then all of a sudden a knock came from Rins door...Then it opened. Rin turned around to and was greeted by Kagome, Aya, and Sango.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome smiled.

"Hey..." They just kept staring at her...Rin suddenly felt uncomfortable..."So? What did you guys come in here for?"

"Come on! We thought that you were probably bored stiff here in your dorm so we came to get you!" Aya grabbed Rin's arm and they started to lead her down a hall to the boys dorm...

"Where are we going?" Rin asked very confused.

"You'll see..." Kagome gave her a wink. They then arrived at a Door that was at the end of the hallway. Sango opened it to reveal a huge roon that was almost as big as the cafeteria!

Rin started gawking when Inuyasha poped out of no where, "You like?" he asked, Rin was still gawking and looking around, but Inuyasha knew she liked it.Sango and Aya went to watch some t.v. while Inuyasha led the way to the couch where Miroku and Kouga were playing PS2, they seemed to be playing a fighting game.

"HEY YOU CHEATED YOU CANT DO THAT!"

"I JUST DID SO OBVIOUSLY I **CAN**!"

They were argueing for 2 minutes when they relized Rin and Kagome were staring at them. Kouga and Miroku but on innocent faces, "Good evening, Kagome and Rin." Then they went back to playing thier game and started argueing again. Kagome and Rin decided not to get to close so they followed Inuyasha up a flight of stairs..

_'They even have an **upstairs**!' _Rin started gawking again when she bumped into somthing hard. She turned around and blushed, she was staring at a bare chaested Sesshomaru! He looked down at her and turned slightly pink. (Aw...how cute! Sesshomaru blushed..) They then quickly seperated and Rin looked at him and blushed even more! Sesshomaru was in cargo- pants but had on no shirt! Kagome and Inuyasha lughed a little bit then went down stairs. "Sorry bout that..."Sesshomaru then went into a room and came out two seconds later with a shirt on but Rin still had the image of his fine tone abs and muscles in her mind...

"Um..."Rin didnt know what to say so she ran down stairs to the TV room. Sesshomaru walked down also and gave Inuyasha a glare..._' I bet he did that on purpose...'_ but Sesshomaru decided to drop it.

"I'm bored! And I dont wana play with Kouga anymore!" Miroku yelled throwing the joystick onto the floor.

"Hey lets play a game!" Aya said. They all looked at her waiting to hear a suggestion. Aya sweatdroped."Um...I was just thinking we can play a game...I dont know one though..."

"I KNOW! Lets play truth or dare! But to keep it interesting everyone can only have one truth." Inuyasha explained...everyone decided that would be fun so they sat in a circle and began to play.

* * *

"Ok...Me first! I choose Kagome..._Truth_ or **Dare**?"Miroku said with a smirk.

"...Dare!" Kagome said with confidence. _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_

"Ok...I dare you to touch Inuyasha's nuts!" Miroku started laughing but no one was lughing with him...Kagome was blushing like crazy...

"YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha shot up looked down at him..."I'M GONA FUCKIN KILL YOU!" ( I have a guy friend who always says that.) Inuyasha started to kick Miroku and beat the crap out of him but stoped after a while and everyone agreed that Kagome didnt have to do the dare.

* * *

_An hour after playing the game..._

Everyone had used up thier truths and now only dares were allowed.It was Kouga's turn...

"Ok. Rin! I dare you to..." Kouga was thinking for a while.

'_Please dont let it be disturbing...'_ Rin crossed her fingers.

"I dare you to give Sesshomaru a kiss and tell him he's an asshole and that hes gay." Everyone gasped Sesshomaru gave Kouga a glare...Kouga thought Rin wouldnt do it because no one ever called Sesshomaru gay or even kissed him...Everyone stared.

Then Rin got up and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek witch made his eyes widen and he blushed slightly and then Rin parted. "Sesshomaru, your an asshole and your gay." then Rin say back down blushing a deep red and everyone started laughing.

Sesshomaru then got up and kicked Kouga so hard that he crashed ito the wall.

"Ok, My turn! I dare Kouga to wear a bra, stuff it with ice cream, and then act all girly and give Mirokua kiss!" Kagome blurted out. Everyone started laughing again.

"Wow Kagome I had no idea you had a bad side!" Inuyasha said with a smirk._' I bet she got it from me.'_

Kouga gritted his teeth... and sat there looking at the ground, everyone was waiting for an answer..."Hand me the ice cream..." he replied with coldness in his voice. Aya gave it to him and handed him a bra ( I have no clue where she got it though)

_5 minutes later..._

"Hello my name is Kougari! Tee he he!" Kouga said in a girly voice with a bra filled with ice cream he then leaned down and gave Miroku a 1 millisecond kiss on the cheek. Every one bursted out laughing!

* * *

_After that..._

It was Miroku's turn again and everyone was expecting somthing perverted or sick.

"All right...I dare Sesshomaru to take off his pants and underware-" Miroku was cut off. "NO! WHAT **ARE** YOU! ARE YOU** THAT** PERVERTED!" Sesshomaru was blaving mad! _' This monk is getting on my freakin nerves...' _

"I wasnt finished with my dare..." Miroku said with his eyes as big as saucers and they looked so innocent too.

"Oh..." Sesshomaru began...

"You have to take off your pants and underware and give Rin a lap dance." Miroku finished smilingas if it was nothing.

"THATS IT! I'M GONA KILL YOU!" Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at Miroku who suddenly fely very small and a huge sweatdrop behind his head. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and brought his hands up showing his claws...Miroku ran around the room yelling like a crazy person while Sesshomaru chased him.

_'He'll never learn...'_ (Aya and Kouga)

_'What a perv...' _(Sango)

_'He just wants to see other people do it 'cause he knows he'll never get to' _(Kagome and Inuyasha)

_'Omg! That was so embarrassing! The only thing that could have been even more embarrasing is if Miroku told **ME **to do it!...why cant he just even keep his mouth shut!'_ Rin was blushing beet red when Sesshomaru finnaly caught Miroku.

Sesshomaru started shaking Miroku violently, his eyes were tainted red , Miroku was actually crying! Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sess! Clam down!" Inuyasha and Kouga held him back. ("Bless your hearts" MIroku said while crying..everyone just told him to shut up) Sesshomaru then pushed them off him and he walked over to his room, "If you ever tell me to do somthing like that again I will slice your stomach in half and give you the orpertunity to meet your liver and stomach." Sesshomaru said coldly then slammed his door shut.

"What ever you say your Coldhearted Coldliness" Miroku bowed.

_' Give it a few days and he'll be up to it again' _Everyone thought.

"So are we gona play more of the game?" Miroku said smiling.

"...I say we beat him up until he passes out." Inuyasha said grinning.

"Agreed!" Everyong gathered around Miroku and then jumped on him, kicked him, sucker punched him, bit him, and made him bleed but then he eventually passed out.

"That was fun..." Kouga said getting a towel and wiping the sweat off his head and the back of his neck.

"Yeah..I'm tired now...Well, we better get going!" Kagome,Rin,Aya,and Sango leftand headeddown the hall back to hier dorms.

"Hey, Rin, would have liked Sesshomaru giveing you a lap dance?" Sango asked.

"Um..."Rinstarted to blush deep red.." Why do you ask...?"

"No reason...we just wanted to know?" Aya said.

"Well..."Rin didnt know what to say!

"Its a simple question Rin..yes or no." Kagome assured her.

"or?"

"Rin, be serious."

"I DONT KNOW! Can we just drop the subject!" Rin was alieved at the fact that she was rightoutside her dorm room. She opened the door then slammed it shut.

"Whats with her?" Sango asked.

Aya shrugged and Kagome just giggled. Then they went into thier dorms to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Rin slumped down her door and was on the floor_. ' That was probably the most embarassing night of my life! Why in the world would they ask me if I wanted Sesshomaru to give me a lap dance!_' Then the sight of Sesshomaru withouta shirt on came back to Rin's mind, she blushed a slight pink. Then shook her head to stop thinking about it.She then got undressed and put on some shorts and a tang topand went to bed.

* * *

**Wow...I just did 4 chapters on 1 day...maybe I'll continue and have like 7-10 chapters by tomorrow...well anyways hope you liked it!**

**Ren-chan**


	5. FOOD FIGHT!

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Diclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: FOOD FIGHT!**

Rin was putting books into her locker after 3 periods of boring classes when she saw everyone walking up to her.

"Hey Rin, C'mon we gota get to lunch!" Inuyasha yelled sturburnly (that a word?) you can tell by the sound of his voice that he was hungry.

"Coming..." Rin shut the door of her locker and they began to talk a while then they got to the lunch room.

"Finnally!" Inuyasha ran up to the line and grabed as much food as he couldhold then someone was about to take a plate of ground beef mixed with corn and vegies when Inuyasha came up from behind him and growled. The boy put the plate on Inuyasha's tray and ran like hell out of the lunch room. Everyone sweat dropped. Inuyasha then grabed a table and say down and started to chow down. Everyone else got thier food and sat down with him.

"Um...Shouldnt you eat a little more _slowly_ before you choke Inuyasha?" Kagome warned him. She was about to tap him on the shoulder when Kouga spoke up.

"Better not get to close Kagome, or else Inuyasha will mistake you as somekind of food and bite your hand of." He warned.

Kagome whipped her hand back to her and then she,Sango, and Aya took Rin to the other end of the table to talk.

"So, Rin you never answered us yesterday, on weather or not you would have liked Sesshomaru to give you a lap dance or not." Sango started then Kagome and Aya nodded in agreement. Rin blushed.

_' I cant believe they still want an answer!' _"Why do you guys keep bringing **that** up?" Rin asked looking at the ground.

"Because we know you like him." they said flatly like it was obvious.

"I do not!" Rin shouted. The boys at the other end of the table stared at them but then continued eating and talking.

"Ok, ok. Now need to get defencive, Rin. We believe you." Kagome said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, Rin. Besides, We're mostly asking because you and Sesshomaru seem like the perfect couple!" Aya gave Rin a wink.

"As If! **My** Sesshomaru would never go for a girl like that!" Kagura appeared at thier table with her pose behind her and gave a glare at Rin, Rin shot an even colder glare at her pose and they started to back away a little.

"I see you got the pencil shavings out of your hair...what a pitty, you were so good at being the trash can..."Sango snapped.

"Yeah, there was finnally a good use for you." said a cold voice. Everyone looked up and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were standing up looking at Kagura and her pose with disgust. All the girls knew they had come to thier rescue but they just thought that-that made them asshole to think that they couldnt stick up for themselves. (I hope this made sence to all you reader!)

"Hey Sesshie-dear. Your little friends were being oh so mean to me..." Kagura started to look sad. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes...

"Like anyone really cares about **_you." _**Rin snapped.

"Shut up, bitch!" Namine snapped.

"Tramp!" Rin stood up.

"Ass!"Namine took a step toward her.

"Slut!" Rin took a step towards **her.**

"Wench!" Namine snapped.

"Lezbo!" Rin and Namine were facing eachother and each of them had fury in thier eyes. Namine glared at Rin. But Rin shot a glare right back..._' I'll use the glare Naraku taught me...' _then Rin shot a glare that sent shivers down Namine's and Kagura's backs, they could feel a dark aura coming from her and they started to back away. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, Aya, and Sango started to step back also, but not because they could feel the dark aura or anything because they couldnt but they could see Rin was angry and they all were beginning to get a little nervous. In fact everyone in the cafeteria was watching the little fight and waiting to see what would happen next.

Kagura was starting to back away but she didnt want to look like a fool infront of everyone in the cafeteria, especially Sesshomaru. She then walked up to Rin and was about to tell her that she better back off if she didnt want to get a black eye but rin quickly grabbed the plate of cake that was on her tray and slamed it into Kagura's face witch caused her to fall down backwards on her butt even before she could say one word.

Everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing and cheering! Even the cafeteria lady's! They never liked Kagura because she would always complain to them that the food they served there were never good enough for her. Namine then grabed a plate of mashed potatoes and threw it at Rin but she ducked and it hit Inuyasha straight in the face!

"Thats it..." Inuyasha then took food up in both his hands..." **FOOOOOODD! FIIIIIGGGHHHTT!" **Everyone in the room started throwing food at eachother but Inuyasha and the gang were mostly concentrating on throwing food at Kagura and her stupid pose. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were throwing food like crazy at Kagura. The food fight seemed to last at least 10 minutes before it was stopped by the principle and almost every single teacher in the school.

**"THATS ENOUGH!**" The principle yelled threw a mega phone (I think thats what its called). Every one stopped immediatly, well, except for some people who kept throw food at one another, they were stoped by the teachers. "**NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHO STARTED THIS DISTURBANCE, RIGHT NOW!" **He yelled at the students before him. All the students looked at one another.

**"THEY DID IT!" **The whole lunch room roard and all the students were pointing at Kagura and her pose. (Looks like noone likes Kagura in my Fanfic...bwahahaha.) "WHAT! But they did it! No! Not they! SHE!" Kagura pointed at Rin.

The whole lunch room started roaring with dissagreement and dissaproval. "How dare you blame Rin for your actions...you should be ashamed of yourself Kagura." Sesshomaru said coldly with a smirk on his face while looking down at Kagura who was sitting on the ground with cake all over her face.

_'wow...he stood up for me...he actually stood up for me...' _Rin blushed a little but it was hidden underneth pudding and mashed potatoes that were on her cheeks.

"Come on Kagura. You too Namine and the rest of you" the principle called out to them and directed them to the office.

* * *

_A few minutes later after they left the cafeteria..._

"THAT WAS THE BEST FOOD FIGHT **EVER!**" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga, started recalling everything that had happened and were laughing thier heads off.

"That was so much fun! And Rin you really took care of yourself back there! I've never seen Kagura or Namine back away from someone before! How'd you do that?" Kagome asked amazed. Rin started getting nervous, _' what do I say? 'oh yeah well this guy named Naraku taught me how to give a person a glare that is so cold that it could send out a dark aura all around me and paralize the person' yeah right! As if. ' _

"Um...Hey we should go clean ourselves up a little, we're a mess." Rin said trying to change the subject.

"Hey your right! I got corn in my hair!" Kagome ran towards her dorm. Sango and Aya walked to thiers.. they werent as self conscious about thier hair like Kagome was. Rin stood there and recalled what just happened also and she started giggling a little.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked walking up behind her.

Rin turned aroun and blushed...he had some pieces of food in his hair and mashed potatoes on his face..._' even though he has food on his face...he still looks cute...what am I saying..he looks even MORE cute...' _"Oh nothing...I was just remembering the look on Kagura face after I slamed that chocolate cake in it." Rin couldnt help but give a little giggle.

Then Sesshomaru started to chuckle, "Yeah..I've never seen anyone do that before..your pretty brave." Rin blushed a light pink. Then she felt some one touch her cheek! Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru." You have some stuff on your cheek..." and he then brushed it off (she still had stuff on her face, but he whiped off a little bit.) Rin blushed a deeper red. Sesshomaru then turned around and started heading towards the boys dorms ( Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were long gone by now.) "You know...you really do blush alot..." and hecontinued walking to his dorm. Rin just stared after him until he was out of her sigh range.

Rin then snapped back to reality and started making her wayto her dorm. She took a quick showerand got dressed when Kagome, Sango, and Ayaknocked on her door walking into the room. They talked for an hour laughing thierselves silly about what happened at lunch,then they told some of thier secrets such as thier most embarrassing moments then they decided to watch a movie. It was 12:47 A.M when they decided to leave ( basicly it was like a slumber party or somthing.) and Rin went to sleep.

* * *

**How was that? I didnt like it too much...I got the idea of a food fight from when my friend and I were talking about the food fight that happened at our school. Of course I changed tons of things but thats where I got my idea. The next chapter's called "Track and Field"Review please!**

**Ren-Chan**


	6. Track and Field

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha characters.**

**I've decided that from this chapter on that at the end of each chapter I'm going to type a summary on what the next chapter will be like...I wont do it for each one though 'cause sometimes I write two chapters in one day or more. Anyways, thought I should tell you! Enjoy the chapter! OH YEAH! In this chapter this is when Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship actually starts and they start to grow closer!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Track and Field**

_' Its been a few days now since the food fight and everyone's **still** laughing about it..' _Rin giggled a little. The whole gang (Ok. I've decided that instead of listing all thier names like; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha kagome, ect. ect.; I'm going to refer to them as a group of people like the whole gang, or everyone. Ok? ok.) The whole gang was walking towards the gym but Rin didnt know why.

"Um...Why are we going to P.E.? Shouldnt we be going to home room?" Rin asked in a confused voice. Everyone stopped.

"Of course! You dont know do you Rin?" Miroku asked. Rin shook her head. " Well you see. Each year around November,like now, we do track and feild. We get to choose 3 out of 6track and field events that we want to do. And then for a whole week, we get tomiss**all** our classes because we use the time to learn how to do the events then we sighn up for them and its like a whole compitition from there. Like to see who's the best at the events. There's the high jump. long jump, 50 meter dash, 400 meter dash, relay, and shot put." Miroku said with excitment in his voice. Then all the girls groaned.

"I **hate** track and field! The teachers are so hard on us and we have to get all sweaty!" Kagome complained. Sango and Aya nodded in agreement.

_' They think **that's** tough? Please...Naraku putted me to way harder work outs then that stuff! He made me carry boulders on my back for crying out loud! Sure, I didnt like it at first and of course I complained about it, but he told me that someday I would get use to doing it and before I'd know it I'd be doing it without any trouble at all! And that day did come...right before the day my mother died...' _Rin could feel herself getting sad but snapped out of it, when she herd all the boys gasp in shock, inclouding Sesshomaru.

" Heeelllooo! Getting sweaty is the best part of track and field!" Kouga shouted.

"EEEWWWW!" All the girls backed away from him with disgusted faces including Rin. She didnt mind a little sweat now and then but the fact that he wants to get all sweaty just for the fun of it was just gross.

"Yeah!" Miroku agreed.

"And besides the teachers are only hard on us because they want us to try and win and beat the weaklings who arent worthy of participating..." Sesshomaru didnt yell this but said it loud enough for Inuyasha to here it, almost as if he was directing it to him specifically. Inuyasha shot him a glare...but then went back to what Kagome had said...

" Geez Kagome...You always were able to take a little sweat...SO SUCK IT UP AND QUIT ACTING LIKE A GIRL!" Inuyasha blasted. This made Kagome snap.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIT ACTING LIKE A GIRL! I **AM** A GIRL!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot..." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome stomped up to him and smacked him up side the head. After 5 minutes of arguing though they stopped and the girls went into the girls locker room and the boys went into the boys locker room to get changed for gym.

* * *

_In the girlslocker room..._

"Finnally, track and field has come! Sesshomaru will look so dreamy and hot with sweat all over him making him glisten..." Kagura swooned at the image of Sesshomaru sweating in her mind...

_'EEEWWW! TALK ABOUT GROSS!' _Kagome,Sango,Rin, and Aya thought...and stared at Kagura with upmost disgust...Kagura saw they were looking at her with a ' you have a sick mind' stare, and frowned.

"What are **you **looking at!" She snapped.

"Nothing important." Aya snapped back. Kagura and her pose stood up ready to fight. And Aya and the girls stood up to fight also when the teacher walked inbetween them..

"Alright. Alright. Break it up! Right now you girls have to get ready and into your gym clothes! Wait to kill eachother 'till after school!" The teacher eyed all of them and they sat back down on the benches to get back to changing.

Kagura glared at them, then she saw Rin's scary glare that sent shivers down her back again and quickly turned around to continue changing, _' Somthing isnt right about that girl...how is it she can send a look that **cold**? Not even I can do that and I **know **I'm the toughest girl here!' _Kagura started flattering herself with all her accomplishments in the past. "Hm...I wonder...should I wear butty shorts so then when I walk by Sesshy he can see my but cheeks...or should I wear this tang-top so then he can see my stomach **and** a little of my breast at the same time..." Kagura asked her pose...Kagome, Sango, Aya, and Rin rolled thier eyes in disgust and were getting pretty irritated...but Rin was getting even more irritated

"Hey! Why dont you just wear an extra large bra and stuff it like you always do!" Rin yelled at her while standing up. Sango faked a sneez...

"Hey Kagura, got any extra tissue's?" Sango smirked, and Kagome and Aya started snikkering. Kagura shot Rin a look. _'Sheesh...she can walk out there naked and Sesshomaru wouldnt give a damn.' _Rin yelled in her head. After 10 minutes all the girls were ready and walked out onto the black board. The boys were out there waiting and looking bored. Then the lesson started and the gym teachers explained everything about track and field and wicth activities they had and how to do them. The whole thing seemed boring to everyone since they all knew what to do. Its not like it was rocket science.

* * *

When the teachers were done explaining they split everyone into groups so that they could all try the different events. The teachers said it would take 3 days to learn all the events and on the last 2 days they would let the students choose what events they would compete on and then the compitition would begin. There were 3 groups, Inuyasha and company were group 1, ( Kagura frowned at this) Kagura and pose were group 2, and everyone else in the class were group 3. They then split into the 3 groups and followed their teachers to thier events they were going to do. 

Group one worked on the high jump and long jump, group 2 the 50 and 400 meter dash, and group 3 the relay and shot- put.

* * *

**Ok...I'm going to fast forward it to the compittition days ( or 3 days later) because I dont want to explain every single thing they did. But dont worry nothing happened! Now...on with the story!** **

* * *

**

_Three days later..._

"OH GREAT! ITS TIME FOR THE COMPITITION!" Kagome said in a hatred voice. _'I guess she really **does** hate track and field...' _Everyone thought as sweat drops fell from behind thier heads.

"Calm down Kagome...just two more days and it'll all be over 'kay?" Kouga said, though there was dissapointment in his voice, none of the boys, inclouding Sesshomaru though he didnt show it, wanted track and field to end, but now sinse it was time forcompeting today and tomorrow they were going to give it all they could...

When they all went outside Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her towards him...

"What are you doin-!" Rin started but was cut off when she saw the look on his face.It was a look of worry, and his eyes were serious.

"I overherd Kagura and Namine saying that they were going to try somthing today during the track meet to try and get you back for what you did to her during lunch last week...I was a little worried so I just thought I should warn you." He then let go of her arm and turned to walk away towards their friends who were talking and waiting for them when he felt a slight tug on his arm. Sesshomaru turned around to see Rin with a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you...It really means alot to me that you were worried about me." Her smile grew a little more and Sesshomaru couldnt help but blush a slight bright pink..'_She's beutiful! What the hell! Where did that come from!' _

"Um...we better get going or we'll be late sighning up for the events." Sesshomaru quickly turned away to try and hide the fact that he was blushing slighly. And so the two of them joined up with the gang and they all walked to the black top where the teachers were to sighn up for events, when little did they know Kagura, Namine and the rest of Kagura's pose were scheming a plan of revenge in the locker room.

* * *

_Kagura and her pose in the locker room bathroom..._

'Ok...did you get the stuff , Kana!" Kagura askedwith an evil smirk.

"Yep. Its fresh too, my dog pooped it out just this morning." Kana placed the metal box on top of the counter in the girls bathroom.

"We didnt need to know that...ok, what ever.Now does everyone know the plan?" Everyone nodded.

"Ok just in case lets go over it again...Now, when little Rinny gets ready for the long jump..."Kagura paused waiting for someone else to continue.

"When Rin gets ready for the long jump I'llyell at the top of my lungs for help and claim that mystomach hurts and that I think I just had a heat injury witch can kill someone so the teachers will get worried..." Namine stated waiting for Kana to tell what she was suposed to do..

"And while all that is happening I'm going to sneak over to the sand pit and place the dog poop in various places...wait...Kagura how do you even know if Rin'll do thelong jump? And why place the dog poop in the sandpit? It wont be that big-a-deal if she stepps in it will it?"

"I know shes going to do the long jump because I've been watching her for the past three days and shes very good at it...and I've also noticed that every single time she jumps into the sand she falls down on her hands and knees...so if we put dog poop in various places, and when she falls down..." Kagura smirked

"She'll fall down onto the dog poop!" Kana finished for her.

"Yes...and while that happens I'll lead Sesshomaru over there and I'll start complaining that it smells and when he see's Rin with dog poop on her he'll reject her like a dog rejects a cat!" Kagura grinned an evil grin...and her eyes grew red...

* * *

**Ok...the next chapter will be called " Sesshomaru's True Smile"

* * *

Will Kagura's plan to embarras Rin succeed? Or will Rin and the others be able to sence somthing is wrong and prevent it from happening? And why is Sesshomaru in every single event Rin is in? Is it just a coinsidence...or is there a reason...**

* * *

Until next time! Review PLease!

Ren-chan


	7. Sesshomaru's True Smile

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I Dont own Inuyasha characters**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:Sesshomaru's True Smile**

"Hey what did you sign up for Rin?" Sango ran up to her with curiosity in her voice.

"Hm...oh...I signed up for the 50 and 400 meter dash and the long jump." Rin replied.

"Really! Wow. Hey Rin can I race you in the 50 meter dash." Kouga smirked.

"Thats not fair though kouga! Your a demon! You can run faster then humans!" Aya protested. But Rin told her not to worry.

"So...what did you guys sign up for?" Rin asked.

"Relay, high jump, and shot-put." Aya replied.

"Relay, 50 meter and long jump." Sango said.

"Relay, Shot-put, and highjump." Kagome said (Kagome, Sango, and Aya are one team for the relay.)

"I chose 50 and 400 meter dash and the high jump!" Inuyasha said with pride.

"I got Relay, shot-put, and 50 meter." Miroku said staring at Inuyasha who was still looking like he was ready to fight a war.

" I chose the same things as Inuyasha." Kouga said thinking it was a waist of time if he just told them everything he was going to do when he could have just said that he had the same as Inuyasha. Every one stared at Sesshomaru after not hearing what he had.

"What did you choose Sesshomaru?" They all asked impatiently.

"I chose the same things as Rin." He said flatly. Everyone stared at him then Rin them back at him. Rin blushed slightly. _'Great! Now I got to make sure I dont mess up and embarrass myself! Especially infront of Sesshomaru...wait a minute...maybe if I watch him closely I'll be able to see what he can do...then I can tell Naraku more about Sesshomaru!' _Rin was proud that she was going to be able to please Naraku with her knowlegde of Sesshomaru...but that proud feeling she had quickly faded, _'But... Sesshomaru's turned out to be such a great friend of mine...' _Rin then snapped back to reality when she herd her friends calling her name.

"Hey Rin! C'mon! We gotta get to the events! They're 'bout to start!" Inuyasha yelled anxciously. So they all went to thier stations where they were going to do thier events.

* * *

_Inside the girls locker room..._

"Hurry up! Or we'll miss Rin on the long jump!" Kagura yelled with anger. All of her pose then went outside and to where they were going to go.

* * *

_2 hours later when everyone was almost done with thier events..._

"Sesshy-dearest! Where are you!" Kagura yelled looking around the field...then she spotted him...but she was getting angry at who she saw with him. _' What is he doing with Rin! He's not supposed to be anywhere near her!...This will complicate things a little..' _And Kagura ran up to him and pretended to fall down in front of him..."Oh Sesshy-poo! My ankel hurts so badly! Can you carry me to the teachers please..." Kagura fluttered her eye lashes.

" Why should I carry you when you can clearly just drag yourself over to them." Sesshomaru said with a cold grin. " And do call me such a name ever aagain. Kagura frowned. Rin giggled.

"Oh crap! C'mon Sess. We got to get to the long jump before its too late!" Rin took his hand and pulled him towards the long jump in quite a rush. The she let go once she relized that she was holding his hand. She blushed slightly...but Sesshomaru didnt notice, he was thinking about somthing.

_'Hm...Kagura and her pose havnt done anything to Rin yet...could they be thinking to get her on the long jump?...I'll just have to keep an eye on her...' _Sesshomaru thought and he and Rin went to the long jump station.

_'That little bitch isnt getting away that easily...' _Kagura whipped out her fan...then gave a signal to her pose to get everything ready...

* * *

"Ok, Rin you ready?" The teacher asked, Rin nodded getting ready to sprint to a jump." On your mark, get set, g-" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" The teacher looked away immediatly to see who was yelling and cut him off. It seemed to be Namine and she was on the ground...and she wasnt looking so good...everyone turned and saw that the teachers were running up to her. While this was happening Kana took the dog poop and ran up to the sand pit and dumped everything in various place and threw sand on top of it so it wouldnt stuck out. Kana then ran back to her station. Sesshomaru then caught a disgusting scent...and was about to turn around to find where it was coming from when Kagura poped out of nowhere in front of him.

"Hey there, Sesshy- Dearest. Come on, I think the teachers might need your strenghth to carry Namine to the health room.." Kagura said innocently but she grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him towards the teachers who were by Namine.

"Ok, Ok! Everyone go back to your stations! Everything will be alright! We'll take care of this...all of you continue what your doing!" The teachers yelled as the nurse came to look at Namine and the teachers went back to thier classes.

"They dont need my help. Now let go of me!" Sesshomaru snapped coldly as he yanked his arm out of Kaguras grasp. He was still able to smell that disgusting scent! But where was it coming from? Sesshomaru turned his head towards different areas and sniffed the air to see where it was coming...and he soon relized it was coming from the long jump area! The sand pit to be exact! He glanced at Kagura who had a smirk on her face and she was looking at the long jump area where Rin was getting ready to sprint.

"You bitch!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kagura, and her eyes widened, but Sesshomaru didnt see..he was running towards the sandpit. Rin was already running at her full speed, and she was able to run very fast even though she was a human...Rin then jumped into the air...and she caught the smell of something gross...she looked down at the sandpit and saw big blobs of brown stuff covered with sand...Rin closed her eyes knowing that this was going to seriously ruin her shoes and cover her in whatever was in there. But shenever hit the ground...

Rin opened her eyes and looked up...She then blushed like crazy..Sesshomaru was holding herbridal style and he was standing right next to the sand pit...he had caught her just in time..."Sesshomaru...?" Rin started but then looked at the sandpit in confusion.

Sesshomaru saw this and then blew some of the sand out of the pit revieling the dog poop that she almost fell into. "EEEWW!" Rin screamed and without knowing wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pulled herself into him. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHO THE HELL WOULD PUT DOG POOP IN THE SAND PIT!" Rin yelled with fury, still not relizing that she had her arms around Sesshomaru. He was blushing a little bit because of this but stopped when he saw Kagura stomping up to them with glowing red eyes filled with anger...Rin saw this too and immidiatly knew that she did it.

"LET GO OF **MY** SESSHOMARU YOU **FUCKING BITCH**!" Kagura was steaming...she whipped out her fan. Rin then jumped oput of Sesshomaru's arms and glared at Kagura. Butshe felt some kind of pain in her stomach and her head...andeverything was starting to go black...but she stood tall and glared at Kagura withhatred. Kagura swiped her fan andsentwind bladed towards Rin, but she quickly dogded them using all her streghth.

_'Why am I...feeling...so...w...eak.._' Rin couldnttake inanymore...then all of a sudden she fell. She fainted. Kagura smirked. Thenshe was about to swipe her fan once more to finish her off when Sesshomaru stepped between her andRin. Heformed a low,cold, and thretening growlin his throat. His eyes were red and they clearly were saying back off. Kagura was feurious now! Why the hell was Sesshomaru pretecting **her**! Kagura then backed down and dropped her fan, only to be grabed by the wrist by the teachers and draged to the office. Sesshomaru then looked back at Rin who was still unconsious. The whole gang was trying to get her to wake up.

"You dont think shes..." Kagome started but couldnt bring herself to finish the sentence. All the girls started panicking.

"No...shes junst unconsious...I guess the heat got to her...so shes gona be okay. I can still hear her heart beat." Inuyasha informed them. The girls let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, we should get her to her dorm! She needs rest!" Sango said. Everyone nodded. And Sesshomaru picked her up bridal-style,and carried her to her dorm. Kagome took out her spare key and opened the door so Sesshomaru could place Rin on her bed to let her rest. They then all walked out of her room, closing the door quietly, as Rin was asleep.

* * *

Rin woke up feeling better then ever! She looked around to see where she was and figured out she was in her dorm. _'What happened! How'd I get here! Where's that bitch Kagura!' _Rin wanted to beat something up now...and at the top of her list was Kagura...but she figured it would be best to leave her alone for awhile or else she'll try to get her back again. Rin sighed then changed her clothes and freshened upa bit and walked out her door only to be greeted by hugs from Kagome,Sango, and Aya. 

"RIN YOUR ALRIGHT! We were so worried about you!" Rin kept hearing this from them.

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldnt I be?" Rin asked with curiosity. The girls then told her how she fainted and how Kagura almost finished her off but Sesshomaru stepped in and saved her, then they told her how he carried her, BRIDAL SYLE, (they made surethat she herd that)Rin blushed when they told her all this andthat he was worried sick about her.

"How long was I out?" Rin asked amazed of all this and wondering that if everyone was so worried about her then she must have been out for more then 2 days!

"Oh about 3 hours." They answered flatly. Rin did an anime fall.

"I WAS ONLY OUT FOR 3 HOURS AND YOU WERE WORRYING ABOUT ME AS IF I WAS OUT FOR 3 DAYS!" Rin yelled confused that they were worried and angry at them for making her think she was out for a REALLY long time.

"Of course we were Rin! You're our friend.." Kagome said in a gentle voice...Rin felt ashamed for yelling at them...she mentally smacked herself on the head..._'Of course they were worried about me! I mean thats what friends do right? They worry about one another...but..how would I know...I've never had any frien-' _

"Rin are you ok? You seem to have spaced out..." Sango asked with a worried face. Rin snapped back to reality. Still ashamed of herself.

"What if her spacing out shows that shes not feeling well!" Aya asked/yelled in worry.

"No! No...its ok...I'm fine really." Rin said in a gentle but serious voice. She gave them a 'its ok' smile and they smiled back.

"Oh, I see your awake. We all were really worried about you. The heat must have gotten to you." Said a voice coming thier way. The girls looked to see who it was and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them with a bag in his arms. Kagome,Sango, and Aya giggled.

"Well we better get going! Hey Rin, we're all going to hang out at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru dorm in a lil' while. If your up to it you can come with! Well see ya!" Kagome said and she and the other girls waved as they ran towards the doors that ledoutside. Rin started to blush now that she was alone with Sesshomaru...she knew they did that on purpose. There was an akward silence and it was starting to creep Rin out.

"Um..I got you these..." Sesshomaru handed her the paper bag that was in his arms. Rin blushed even more when she took it in her arms and opened it. She was confused a little when she saw that therewere a few bottles of Fruit-2-O. She pulled one out and looked at it...them back at Sesshomaru with a confused look.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well, I thought that since the heat got to you maybe you would need lots of water so I got you the best flavors of Fruit-2-O." He said feeling stupid that he got her such a stupidthing. But to his surprise she smiled at him.

"Thank you...for this...and for worrying about me...Kagome told me that you were worried sick about me..." Rin gave him a gentle smile.

"No problem. Your my friend. Thats what friends do, they worryabout one anotherand stick by eachothers side. No matter what." He gave Rin a smile. Rin saw this smile and started blushing like crazy. _'That smile...I've never smile...itsso...gentle...' _

Sesshomaru saw this and lughed a little. "You know...you really do blush alot...not to mention easily." He said to her still smiling. "Well, I better get going to my dorm and clean up everything there before everyone gets there to mess it up. You can come to Rin...but if you dont feel up to it then you shouldnt push yourself to go." He then turned around and headed out the doors. Rin was still blushing because of that smile of his.

_' It feels as though...I've just seen his true smile...his **real** smile' _Rin thought, still blushing, but then she felt ashamed of herself again as she remembered what he had said to her. _"Your my friend. Thats what friends do, they worry about one another and stick by eachohters side. No matter what," _

Rin felt a pain in her heart. _'Will you still think that,Sesshomaru, when you find out the truth...will you still worry about me and stick by my side...' _

_

* * *

_

**HIYA! Ren-chan here! Ok, the next capters called, "Preperations." And it takes place when Everyone goes over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dorm. You see, Its the beginning of December and the students are going to a Ski Resort..only theres no skiing! Its mostly a resort up in the mountains. With some cafe's around it and some resteraunts. But everyone has to share a room with someone. And relationships change up in this romantic resort...**

**

* * *

Oh and before I forget, I've been getting some emails saying that my chapters are short. Is that true? I mean, I know they arent _LONG_ but its not like they're _short_ right? But if people do think my chapters are short then I guess I'm doing it because I want there to be LOTS of chapters! I've been thinking and I've decided to try to go for more then 14 chapters. Well thats it for now! Review please! (or email)**

Ren-Chan


	8. Preperations

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters. I wonder though...when I'm older...maybe I'll become rich and BUY them! lol. **

**Alright here's chapter 8! "Preperations"! I've decided that I'm going to update at least twice a week. (but thats if its a busy week!) But if its a good week then I'll probably update like 3-4 times a week. But I have to get as much done now before school starts on aug.29 for me!Oh and thanks to all the reviews and emails from everyone! Keep it up please! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Preperations**

"YAY! I cant wait till this weekend!" Aya shouted into the hallway of the school. Some students passing by her eyed her. But she just eyed them back. Sango, Kagome and Rin laughed.

"Wait...whats so special about this weekend?" Rin asked. They all looked at her like she was an alien. "I'm new, remember?" She told them, making it clear to them to stop looking at her like she was an enigma.

"Oh yeah...sorry.Well, you see Rin, every year during the weekend before winter break, all of the third year students get to go to a Resort up in the mountains!" Kagome said with excitment. Rin looked at her like she was crazy.

"But I thought you didnt like to get too cold or sweat that much Kagome?" Rin asked blankly.

"Oh I dont...but this resort isnt anything like that! Its like a Ski resort...only without the skiing. And there are resteraunts! And cafe's! And some gift shops here and there. I guess you can say its a hotel/mall/resort kind of thing." Kagome said confused at what she just said.

"Oh...well that sounds fun!" Rin said with excitment too. Now she wanted to go there more then ever!

"Yep! And the best part is its **THIS** weekend, and after that is winter break! No school for a **WHOLE** week!" Sango said swinging her arms over her head. "Theres justtwo problems...afterwards its time for finals and...we have to share a room with someone..."

"That doesnt seem so bad...whats so bad about sharing a room with another person...?" (Rin)

"Well...you can either be sharing with a girl...or a guy..." Sango said looking down at the floor. Rin's jaw dropped TO the floor. What kind of school is this! Letting guys and girls share a room in a hotel resort place! The girls saw Rin's exspression and started to laugh thier heads off.

"Relax, Rin. It's not as bad as it sounds. Now. Lets get to Inuyasha and Sess's dorm so we can talk about what we're gona do at the resort this week end!" Aya yelled running towards the doors to go to the boys dormitory. Sango and Kagome ran after her as Rin followed.

* * *

"HIYA INUYASHA! HIYA SESS!" Kouga yelled as he kicked the door to thier dorm open, practically taking it off the hinges. 

"KOUGA! YOU COULD HAVE JUST KNOCKED! OR BETTER YET, YOU COULD HAVE JUST **OPENED** IT! IT WAS UNLOCKED YA KNOW!" Inuyasha blasted to Kouga. While Sesshomaru walked over to the door shaking his head. _' This is the 6th time this year he's broken our door...(sigh)...oh well.' _

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha...if I just knocked or had just opened the door then I wouldnt have gotten to see you yell in my face...plus its more fun this way!" Kouga said laughing while Inuyasha was jumping up and down in rage.

Everyone looked at them and sweatdropped. "So...anyways..." Miroku said while taking a huge step away from Inuyasha and Kouga's punching range and towards the couch where everyone was watching Gundam Seed.

" So...what're we gona do at the resort while we're there? Maybe we can go to the movies or somthing! Or maybe snow boarding! I hear they have great hills!" Sango asked with excitment in her voice.

"I herd that too! That would be so awsome!" Kouga said while clenching his fist with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. Inuyasha them walked over and sat down on the floor with a satisfied smile on his face...it seems Inuyasha has won this fight.

"Yeah! I love snowbaording! And maybe we can see Skeloton Key! Or maybe Red Eye! Or somthing scary! What do you think Sesshomaru?" Rin asked filled with excitment.She turned around towards Sesshomaru tohear what he had to say but instead she saw the horrified faces of the girls and the excited faces on the boys.

"YEAH! LETS SEE A SCARY MOVIE!" The boys shouted in unison.

"NOOOOOO! " Kagome shouted.

"What Kagome? Your not scared are you...well what did you expect to see..."March of the Penguins" !" Inuyasha laughed. (Ok, I think March of the Penguins is a really stupid movie...it doesnt seem very interesting to me)

"Shut up! I just dont want to see anything that will get your blood boiling! You always get excited when you see those kinds of movies and whenever theres a sad or scary partlike when someone **dies**, your always **laughing** in the theater! Do you know how scary and humiliating that is!" Kagome snapped at him. Everyone started laughing.

"Ok...well what do you think Seshsomaru! Hey, do you even like to snowboard? Wait...do you even know how?" Rin asked him. Everyone then shuted thier yaps to listen to Sesshomaru's answer. Apparently they didnt know the answer so they were curious. Sesshomaru looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He snapped, not having a clue about what they were talking about or why they were looking at him. Everyong did an anime fall.

"Were you not listening?" They all yelled at him.

"Huh..oh. Yeah I like to snowboard and yes I know how." He said flatly.He then looked over at Rin. "Maybe we can snow board together while we're there Rin. What do you say?" Rin noddedblushing slightly but hid it with a question.

"So does that mean we're all going to go snow baording!" Rin asked.

"Well we'll have to see...it all mostly depends on the weather. But if it starts to snow hard we'll just go to the movies or stay there and play in the arcade room!" Miroku said adding an "either way it works out". Then they all started talking about who they hoped they were sharing thier rooms with and what they wanted to do there. 5 minutes later they were all hungry so they ordered pizza and were now waiting for it to come.

"Hmmm...I wonder what I should pack for the trip..." Aya asked herself.

"Well lets see Aya...we're going up in the MOUNTAINS...where it will be at least less then 30 degrees..." Kouga said to her. " So in other words...ITS GONA BE COLD WOMEN!" Aya slapped him for yelling at her and went about her buisiness.

_DING DONG_

"That better be the fuckin pizza guy cuz I'm damnhungry!" Inuyasha snapped while sitting on the couch.

'_When are you not...'_Everyone thought...

_DING DONG...DING DONG..._ Everyone sweatdropped and Inuyasha was getting angry. "HEY! ISNT ANYONE GONA GET THAT?" HE yelled turning around from the couch. Everyone was glaring at him. "Well I guess I'll get it..." Rin said getting up but still glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hello madam! Heres your pizzas...that'll be 1550 yen!" The man said while holding out his hands. Rin took the pizzas into her hands and looked at the guy...who was still smiling with his eyes closed...

**_SLAM!_**

The guy opened his eyes in shock and looked at the door. Rin turned around with a slice of pizza in her hand, everyone was looking at her in shock! She actually slamed the door in the pizza guys face without paying! (I did that once! lol! it was so funny! But I didnt get in trouble for it cuz I was like 6 years old when I did it! lol!) Rin chewed then opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her...

"Oh, I'm sorry...Does anyone want some pizza?" Rin said smiling. But then they herd banging on the door.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY PAYMENT! 1550 YEN!" The dilivery guy was starting to kick the door over and over again when Sesshomaru slamed the door open and looked **down** at the dilivery guy...

"Please refrain from damging my door any further or I will be forced to make make you fix it using nothing but your teeth as nails and you hands and feet as you tools..." Sesshomaru said though gritted teeth. The guys eyes grew wide in fear.

" Y-Yes sir...but that will still be 1550 y-" The dilivery guy was cut off by a growl from Sesshomaru as his eyes turned slightly red. The dilivery guy ran like hell out of the dorm hallway, out of the boys dormitory, and out of the school.

Sesshomaru turned around facing his friends and walked over to the table, grabbed a piece of pizza, then walked over to the T.v. and started flipping the channels. Everyone laughed a little and grabbed some pizza for themselves.

"So who do you think we'll all be paired up with as buddies?"Kouga asked with his mouth full. The girls looked at him in disgust.

"Buddies?" Rin asked confused.

" Remember when we told you that you have to share a room with someone? Well, they're called our buddies. We'll have to keep an eye out for eachohter and stuff like that. The teachers call it, "The Buddy System" ." Sango said using quotes for buddy system.

"An besides the teachers always buddy you up with someone they know you get along with!" Aya said with a smile. "OH! I just cant wait! I've herd that the resort is a great place to start a _relationship_ because its very **romantic** there..." Aya said while elbowing Rin and nodding her head towards Sesshomaru who was still watching T.V. Rin blushed and everyone started laughing.

"Man I'm bored now... and I dont wana watch this show Sess! Gimme the remote!" Inuyasha growled while stuffing more pizza in his mouth.

"No."

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Come and get it, **little** brother." Sesshomaru smirked while still watching T.V.

"You bastard! **I'M GONA FUCKIN KILL YOU!**" Inuyasha threw himself at Sesshomaru who just stood up and took a step towards the tv dogding the attack sending Inuyasha to crash into couch where Sesshomaru wasnt anymore. He then shot hif head up and turned around quickly only to have been met by Sesshomaru's foot kicking him away from him.

As the fight wenton the rest of the gang took this oppertunity to watch the fight for entertainment while munching on pizza. And of course Miroku took this oppertunity to slap some asses. And since Rin was right next to him...his hand wandered down to her skirt...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Rin screamed and jumped forward(Ok let me explain this. If your facing forwards and some one either touches or pinched your but from behind. then you would most likely jump forward, so thats what Rin did.) she accidentally jumped right ontop of Sesshomaru or crashed into him while she jumped forward and causing them both to fall down.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled and punched him repeatedly.

"HOW COULD YOU DOTHAT TO SUCH INNOCENT GIRLS LIKE RIN!" Kagome yelled kicking him repeatedly.

"YEAH! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!" Aya screamed at him slapping him repeatedly.

"Are you girls-ouch!- jealous?-ouch!-I was going-Ouch!- to get to-OUCH!- you three next!- **OUCH!-**" The girls were out raged now.

"WELL WE DONT WANT YOU TO!" They yelled in unison. Just then Inuyasha and Kouga grabbed the girls and tossed them towards the couch away from Miroku. When the girls were about to yell at them and ask why they did that Inuyasha and Kouga were punching and kicking and beating the crap out of Miroku. "Deciding to touch our girls eh, Miroku." They said while beating him. Sesshomaru and Rin watched as they beat him to a pulp not relizing that they were right on top of eachohter...3 minutes later when they were done they stood back up and cracked thier knuckles clearly saying that thier work was finished.Miroku sat up with minor injuries on his face. Then everyone looked at Rin and Sesshomaru and grinned. They were still on top of eachohter! Rin and Sess looked at them confused and then looked at eachother and looked down at the position they were in. Rin was right ontop of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had a hand on her back while Rin had one hand on the floor and one on his chest. They both blushed like crazy and got off eachohter.

"(Ahem) Sorry about that..." Rin whispered still blushing.

"Its...ok..." Sesshomaru replied looking away from Rin and the others so they wouldnt see that he was blushing slightly. Everyone then burt out laughing...

"Oh you two didnt have to stop what you were doing! If we were bother you we would have been more then happy to leave and give you some privacy!" Kouga yelled still laughing. His comment just made everyone laugh more and made Sesshomaru and Rin blush more. But after 5 minutes of laughing and recieving glares from Sess and Rin they stopped and continued talking and fooling around for the night.

* * *

"Wow...its that late already! Well, be better get going...time flies when your having fun, eh?We also still have to pack for this weekend!" Aya said standing up. The rest of the girls stood up as well and headed towards the door saying good bye to the boys who waved them good-bye/good-night. 

The walk to thier dorms was quiet but when they were halfway to their dorms thats when an akward conversation broke the akward silence...

"So Rin, who do you want to share your hotel room with..."Sango asked while the Kagome and Aya, Sango, and Rin kept walking.

"Um..." Rin started thinking..._'I havnt givien that much thought yet...' _

"Other then Sesshomaru of course." Sango laughed/smirked while Kagome and Aya started laughing when Rin blushed a red as dark as a rose petal. "Awww...She's blushing!" Aya laguhed more.

"W-Why would I want to share a room with him? Besides I think its disturbing that a school would actually allow girls and boys to share roms!" Rin blurted out glaring at them.

"Oh, calm down. We're going to a hotel...and its only for the weekend! 3 days! (Ok, their trip is Fri,Sat,andSun. but they come back at the end of the day on sunday.)So dont worry Rin!" Kagome assured her.

"Well, we gotthe rest of today and tomorrow to pack! We better get started!" Sango yelled. Walking towards thier dorms.

"Um...Sango, its already 11:38." Rintold her.

"So?"

"So.I'm goin to bed! I'll pack tomorrow! Witch it practically already is." Rin said before closing her door.

Outside of her door her friends were looking at one another. "She does have a point Sango. It's almost tomorrow."

"yeah your right! Then I ment to say lets pack today!" Sango said then they all headedinto thier dorms to sleep.

* * *

Rin took out a duffle bag from her closet. This was the duffle bag she had used to pring most of her stuff here. She then started packing a little bit so then she wouldnt have to be in such a rush tomorrow to pack. After she tossed in some clothes into the bag she jumped onto her bed and turned on her T.V. to watch the late shows. (Like Family guy, Futurama, where I am those shows come on late on cartoon network.) about 20 minutes later she turned off the tv decided to go to sleep, only to have a nightmare...

* * *

**Well, I hope that was long enough for you people! The next chapter is called, "The nightmare and The Garden" It continues from this chapter, showing Rin's nightmare of when her mother died and whather last wish was. Also when Rin goes to the school gardens ( The Rin in my fanfic likes flowers. ok? I pretty sure most of the rins in fanfics do) to get some peace and quiet, Kagura demands a fight! And Sesshomaru and Rin's reltationship might might grow.

* * *

Ok! Thanks to all the reviewers and emailers! I've got some an email asking weather or not Kikyo or Kohaku was going to be in my story and I've decided that they wont be. I just cant find any place to put them in. And I've kinda got the whole story figured out. Oh, well. Anyways keep on reviewing!**

Ren-Chan


	9. The Nightmare and the Garden

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha charcters.**

**Ok heres the next chap! Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Nightmare and the Garden**

**_Rin decided to go to sleep, only to have a nightmare..._**(Ok. Rin actually has a flashback! So its not much of a dream..But it sort of scares her because she remembers her mother dying in front of her. Alright, just wanted to tell you that!)

_Nighmare/Dream_(Actually its more of a flashback!) ...

_"Mommy...MOMMY!" A 6 year old Rin yelled while rrunninginto her mothers chamber within Naraku's castle. Her mother was lying on her bed with doctors surrounding her. The doctors looked at Rin as she ran to her mothers side then they saw Naraku and left out the doors. _

_"Mommy wake up! Naraku-sama, what's wrong with mother? Is she..." Rin started to cry thinking nothing but the worst. Then Naraku put his hand on Rin's shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry Rin but...your mother has fallen seriously ill. We cant find any cure for it...and she doesnt have much time left." Naraku told the little girl with a sympithetic look and a gentle voice. Rin just closed her eyes and started to cry more. Then she felt a hand on her cheek. She turned around quickly to see her mother looking at her. _

_"Rin...dont cry." Rin looked at her mother with sad eyes. There was nothing she could do to help her! She sounded so weak. Rin felt as though she was going to cry out even louder and more but held it in. "Rin...I want you to be strong. Ok?" _

_Rin looked at her mother who seemed to be struggling for breath more and more after each one she took. She then wiped her eyes so that no tears were there and nodded. "Ok..." Rin said in a low voice. _

_"Rin...I want you to do somthing for me...a last request...will you do that for me?" Her mother asked. Rin noticed her mothers voice getting softer and softer. Rin nodded andgot closer to her mother so she could hear her request. _

_"Let Naraku-sama train you...so then you can become strong...dont...even show people that you are weak...Listen to what he teaches you...and do as he says...become strong...stro-" Rin saw her mothers eyes close and her head sink deeper into the pillow it laid on. _

_"Mommy...mommy! No! Mommy please stay with me!" Rin screamed tugging on her mothers blanket to try and wake her up. She was going to cry...but she had to be strong! Just as her mother told her to! So she held back her tears. _

_Naraku looked down at Rin, who was looking at the floor. He could tell she was holding back her tears becuase she was shaking. He squated down to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Rin turned around with tears in her eyes but forced herself not to blink or else she would start crying. Naraku gave her a small gentle smile. "How 'bout you start becoming stronger tomorrow instead of now..." He said in a small gentle voice while holding out his arms to her. _

_Rin nodded weakly and ran into his arms and started crying her eyes out on his shoulder. Naraku hugged her and patted her on the back. "It's going to be ok Rin. I'll take care of you..." _

_"Naraku-sama...how did my mother get her disease?" Rin asked turning her head to look at her mothers body._

_"Demons, Rin. While your mother was outsidelooking atflowersin the garden, she was attacked by a snake demon and was poisoned." Naraku said in a disgusted voice. _

_"I...want...to become stronger!" Rin said turning back to his shoulder while still crying some more. _

_"And you will, Rin. I'll teach you how to lift weights that are 10 times or more then your own. I will teach you how to be as fast as a leapord. And I will teach you how to never be afraid. So that no matter who you ever you fight against or what ever problem your faced with...you'll be able to handle it." _

_Rin them forced herself to stop crying and pushed herself away from Naraku so that she was right infront of him..."Naraku-sama...I want to punish demons like that...I want... to become the strongest demon slayer ever!" Rin looked up with fire in her brown eye that held hatred in them. _

_

* * *

_

Rin snapped her eyes open and saw seven heads that seemed to be looking down at her. She couldnt see any of thier faces but was able to see 2 pairs of yellow amber eyes.

"AAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rin shot up and punched one of the amber eyed person then kicked the other one in the face and sent them both crashing into her wall. She then jumped out of her bed, ran to the light switch then got in a ready position to fight off the others.

"**RIIN! STOP!**" All the others yelled at her with thier arms infront of them defending themselves. Rin, confused, flipped the switch and the room had light.

"Kagome? Sango? Aya? Kouga? Miroku?...**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!**" Rin yelled filled with rage. "What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? You totally scared me!" Rin yelled.

"What do you mean we scared you? You were just about to beat the living daylights out of us like you did Sess and Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled back and pointed towards thetwo bodies that Rin kicked and punched causing them to crash into her wall, and relized it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"AH! I-AM-SOOOOOO-SORRY!" Rin ran up to knocked out Sess and Inuyasha. shaking them trying to get them to wake up.

_5 minutes later..._

"Wake up,Wake up, Wake up! Why wont they wake up?" Rin was getting worried, she's been shaking them and slapping them on the face for 5 minutes trying to get them to gain consious.

"Geez Rin. You knocked the living daylights out of them..." Miroku stated. Then he looked at Kouga and Kouga looked at him and they both smirked.

**"INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU GOT KNOCKED OUT BY A GIRL! HA HA HA!"** Kouga and Miroku were laughing thier heads off when...

"You shouldnt be talking Miroku. You get knocked out **everyday** by girls." Sango smirked.

"But its always worth it..."Miroku said moving his hand up to Sango's ass. **SLAP! **

"Yeah. And we can take you on Kouga..." Aya and Kagome grinned at him...kouga gulped.

"BUT I DIDNT HIT THEM TOO HARD! THEY SHOULD BE UP BY NOW!" Rin yelled still worried and starting to panick. "Wait, I know!" Rin then got up so that she was in middle of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then punched them both in the face causing their eyes to snap open in pain.

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" **Inuyasha shot up and yelled down at Rin.

"That hurt Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly rubbing his cheek. _' It doesnt **look** like it hurt.'_ Rin thought with a sweatdrop.

"Rin knocked both of you out and then punched the stuffing out of you to wake you up." Kouga said quickly. The girls giggled.

**"WAIT! WHY THE HELL DID SHE ONLY KNOCK US OUT AND NOT ANY OF YOU?" **Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled, damanding an explanation.

"Well...when I woke up, I did see all of you but I couldnt see your faces but I was able to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's amber eyes so I went for them first..." Rin said quickly then gave a little smile.

Inuyasha and Sesshomarulooked downat her. "Thats an excuse..."They askedgetting madder.

"Well its your guys's fault also! I mean its what? 9:25 AM! What were you doing in my room so early!" Rin said getting mad also.

"Heh heh. We wanted to know if you wanted to get breakfust with us in the cafeteria..."Kagome said innocently.

"...fine. Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you down there." Rin said getting up and walking towards her closet. Everyone nodded and walked out of her room.

_' (sigh) I cant believe my punches and kicks hurt them! I wasnt even trying hard!' _Rin laguhed to herself. Then she recalled her dream..._'That's right...I forgot all of that...I forgotthat a demon was the reason my mom died...and that was why I became a demon slayer and hunter...' _Rin looked down at the floor in sadness then shook her head mentally to get those things out of her mind and continued getting dress and went to the cafeteria to eat with her friends...

* * *

_Later that evening..._

"Hey Rin where're you going!" Aya yelled after the Rin who was walking away from her and the rest of the gang.

"I'm just going to take a walk. I have some things I want to think about..."Rin said and turned to give them a small smile. She immidiatelynoticed that they all had worried faces on. "It's ok. I just want to go and take a short walk to relax. That's all. No need to worry." She assured them.

"Well...ok. But did you finish packing for tomorrow?" Kagomeasked. Rin turned around and looked at her. She did like that Kagome was her friend but she hated the fact that she always acted likeshe was her mother.

"Yes, mom."She said flatly,and with that Rin walked away. The rest of the gang sighed and walked away towards thier dorms.

* * *

Rin walked around the campus exploring a little since she never really did. She then noticedshe was at the side of the school and rightinfront of her was a beautiful garden. Rin admired its beuty and looked around atall the flowers that sparkled in her presence. She then saw a little fountain that had flowers around it and sat down in front of it. 

_'Hmph...I'm a strong visious demon slayer that practically has no fear in the world...and I like flowers._' Rin laughed at herself a little. Then she frowned.She remembered Naraku telling her-her new mission.

_'"You are to get close to a certain demon and then when you are... you will slay him."'..._

Rin felt almost hypnotized by those words...

_"you will slay him...**slay him**...'"_

"Rin? What're you doing outhere?" Came a voice from behind her. Rin snapped back to reality and stood up/ turned around quickly to be met face to face by Sesshomaru, soft gentle amber eyes looking down at her, with thier faces being only centimeters apart.

Rin blushed moroon red and took a step away from him and looked at the ground. "I was looking around campus, when I found this beautiful garden..." She replied softly still blushing and looking at the ground.

"Oh. I see. You like flowers, Rin?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow suprised at this.

"Yes." Rin said quickly. There was then an akward silence and Rin didnt like it when it was really quiet. "So...what are **you **doing here Sesshomaru?" Rin blurted out to break the silence.

"I was looking for you. You were gone for a while so I got worried." Sesshomaru said then took a step towards her. Rin looked up at him and saw that he had a small smile on his lips. This only made her blush even more! _'He...he was worried about me?'_ This made her fell sad and ashamed again. Sesshomaru noticed this and lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Why are you so sad..." He asked now with thier faces only centimeters away again. Rin saw that his eyes held worry and concern in them. This shocked her because his eyes always held no emotion in them.

"I...was just remembering my mother, thats all." Rin said turning her head to the side so that he wouldnt see her eyes filling with tears.

"Your mother?" Sesshomaru asked with a gentle voice.

"Yes my mother! When I was little she waspoisoned by a snake demon and **died** ok?" Rin snapped at Sesshomaru. She was getting angry at him for making her say that out loud and making her even more sad.She turned around so her back was facing him, trying not to cry. Then she felt a hand gently turn her around.

Sesshomaru took her hand in his and placed his other handon her cheek. "Your mother died and you feel sad and troubled because of that...but yet you dont cry...I can tell that you force yourself not to..."

Rin looked up at him in surprise. She knew he had good sences, but she didnt think they were **that **good! "That is because...crying shows you are weak... and the weak do not survive... only the strong do." Rin said, defending herself. She looked down at the ground again. " Only the strong..."

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. He then lifted her chin again. " No... you **can** cry...and still be strong. Even those who are the strongest in the world, both demons and humans, can cry... because it's ok to be weak... sometimes." He whispered, but loud enough for her to hear.

Rin's eyes widened as she looked up at him in amazment and shock at what he said. In all her life...ever since her mother died...she was taught to be strong...and that being sad was to show that you are weak. And here, just now, someone who, according to Naraku, was a strong demon, was saying that it was ok...that its ok to shed tears...that its ok to cry and be sad...that its ok...to be weak.

Rin threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder and crying her eyes out...she cried out all the sadness and pain that she has been holding inside of her ever since her mother died. _'Its ok...to be weak...its ok...' _Rin cried into Sesshomaru's shoulder while Sesshomaru hugged her back, telling her that it was ok...

Rin then removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at him while he looked down and smiled at her when she smiled at him. _' I never thought...I would hear those words...'_ Rin's eyes widened when she saw that his face was getting closer to hers. Sesshomaru saw this and smirked then plated a kiss on her lips. (Lets count down to when she goes nuts shall we?)

5- Rin closes her eyes and kisses him back...

4- Rin realizes what she's doing...

3- Rinopens her eyes...

2- Rin's eyes widen...

1- Rin yells

"What are you doing?" Rin screamed and pushed him away breaking the kiss. (Wow...well at least it started out nice right?) Sesshomaru laughed at this but stoped when he saw Rin glaring at him. He smirked then took hold of her hand.

"Come on. It's getting late. I'll walk you to your dorm..you'll need rest for tomorrow...we're leaving for the resort remember?" Sesshomaru said while leading her towards the girls dormitory. But Rin stoped where she was.

"Tell me why you...kissed me." Rin blushed at what she just said. Sesshomaru saw this and smiled.

"You were sad...I thought it would comfort you..." He replied, then Rin looked up at him and smiled. Then Sesshomaru smirked. "And besides...it seemed like the perfect time." Rin's smile turned to a frown, but then she laughed. Sesshomaru smiled at her laugh._' I'm glad I could make her laugh...She doesnt diserve to ever be in pain...' _

He then continued to walk her to her dorm. When they got there Sesshomaru said good bye and started walking out towards the boys dormitory when Rin told him to wait. When he turned around he was met by Rin who quickly gave him a light kiss on his lips then ran into her dorm closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru just stood there blushing a slight pink with his eyes wide. Then he smirked (Or one of those smiles guys do.) and turned to leave out towards his dorm.

* * *

Rin sat down on her bed with her hand on her chest, surprised at what she just did. _' Why did I do that! I cant be in a relationship with him! It'll only make things worse!' _Rin lectured herself at why she shouldnt try to get "too" close to Sesshomaru. Then she sighed, _' I wonder why I kissed him...'_ she thought. Then she remember ed what he told her...

_' Its ok to be sad...its ok...to be weak sometimes.' _

Rin smiled at those words. Then she changed clothes and got her things ready for tomorrow and went to bed and drifted off to sleep...still smilingat thegentle words spoken to her from Sesshomaru who people thought was cold...

_**'It's ok**...**

* * *

****Wow... This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written! I feel so accomplished! I hope the ending wasnt confusing! If it was then I'm sorry...it made sence to me. But anyways the next chapters called, The Resort of FUN!, The school trip has finally come and everyones excited! And everyone finnally finds out who they're sharing a room with! And also, everyone says that the resort is a great place to begin a relation ship!Emotions run highwhensomeone flirts with Rin...and someone flirts with Sesshomaru!

* * *

****Hi! This week has been a great week! I've updated like 3 times! Well, keep on reviewing!**_

**Ren-Chan**


	10. The Tendou Resort

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha characters...:starts crying:...oh why cruel fate! Why cant I own at least one character!**

**NOTICE! - I'm sorry to change it but the title of this chapter isnt going to be The Resort of Fun! I've decided that thats going to be the next chapter. Ok? ok. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Tendou Resort (Ok...Tendou means Paradise.) **

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! I cant believe we're here! Its beautiful!" Kagome said while getting off the bus. "Oh, look over there! Wow, look at that! Hey whats that? Oh, how cool!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha started to sweat. _' Kagome's gona want a lot of things...' _

"Wow...this place really is big..and beautiful..." Rin said while looking around the hotel lobby with a lot of interest. Sesshomaru just looked at her then around the hotel...then back at her.

"You actually think this is big...?" Sesshomaru asked surprised. _' My real house is bigger then this...' _He thought. Rin glared at him.

"Well excuse me! I just thought that this is one of the most biggest hotels I've ever seen!" Rin said to him. _' It isnt as big as Lord Naraku's castle though...but I cant tell him that...' _

"Hey you kids get over here!" The teacher yell. All the students then gathered around the teachers as thethey handed each of the students a piece of paper that was attached with a card. "As you all can see we are passing out papers. Attached to your paper is a card key. On your paper there will be a room number. That is the room you will be staying at for the next 2 days and 3 nights. We will allow you to wander around and explore the grounds and hotel as long as your with your room mate at all times or with other friends. Now go on, go to your rooms to unpack." All the students ran to the elevators and stairs going to thier floor and thier rooms.

* * *

_' I wonder who my room mate is...' _Rin thought as she came to her hotel room after staying withthe rest of the gang who were all paired up with eachother; Kagome and Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku, Aya and Sango.And she had herd Sesshomaru probably got a room for himself.She took a deep breath and opened the door using her card key and gasped at what she saw inside. It was the most biggest and beautiful room she had ever seen!

She walked through the doorway and was and infront of it was a king sized bed along with a night stand on each side of it. There was a closet desk on one side of the room and a dresser and t.v. on the other. Then to the right was a big bathroom with both a shower and a bath tub and a counter with a sink and a clear as crystal mirror. She then backed out of the bathroom and ran towards the door exiting the room to find her friends when she bumped into something hard causing her to fall down backwards.

Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her with a raised eye brow and a smirk on his face. She started to blush madly. "Rin what are you doing in here?" He asked tilting his head in question.

Rin stood up quickly and turned around still blushing. Then she took out the peice of paper the teacher gave her and held it out to Sesshomaru. He only looked down at it, then back at her, then back to the peice of paper.

" Read it dummy!" Rin said impatiently still holding the peice of paper in her hand and waiting for him to take it.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rin. How dare she call him a dummy. Then he smirked. "Why dont you just read it to me then, if I am so dumb." Rin frowned. Then brought the paper up to her and read it.

" **Rin Takaya: **

**Asighned room: 203 Floor:4** " Rin snapped at him. Then she looked up and saw that his eyes had gotenwider, making his amber eyes look likeround saucers.

Sesshomaru then ran into the bedroom. (Note: They were in the bathroom, or in the door way of the bathroom. Cuz thats where Rin ran into him) and opened his back pack and took out the piece of paper the teacher gave him and read it over. Rin followed him and stood infront of him while he sat down on the bed and read the paper. Rin then leaned down totry and look at his paper when he flashed his eyes at her. Ringasped and took a little step back,Sesshomaru then snatched the paper she had in her hands and read it over. Then his jaw dropeda little and his eyes widened again.

* * *

"Sesshomaru..." Rin said. She hesitated to take a step towards him fearing that he would probably get mad. But she reminded herself that she had no fear and took a step towards him making it that she was infront of him. She then waved her arms infront of his face while he just sat there andspaced out. Rin then sat herself next to him. "Sesshomaru. Hey. You ok?"

She decided to look at hispaper. So she leaned over so that she could see and her eyes widened as well

**Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga:**

**Asighned room: 203 Floor: 4**

Rin gasped. "No way! I have to share a room with you! I cant believe this!" She shouted getting angry at him. But he didnt even look at her he just kept looking out into space. ( Or he looked like he was spacing out.) "Sesshomaru? Stop spacing out! You look creepy!...Hello! Sesshomaru?..." Rin was getting quite annoyed at this. So she went right next to his ear and...

**"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" **Rin then slapped the side of his face to get him to snap out of it. ( She didnt slap him hard but she didnt slap him soft either.) He then flashed his eyes at her and grabed the wrist of hers that just hit him and squeezed it. Rin gasped.

" Dont...yell...in...my...ears." He said still looking at her like he was about to kill her. Then he growled at her making it clear to never yell in his ears. ( Ok, he has sensitive ears like Inuyasha, ok?) Rin's eyes widened as she looked at him. He smirked at this but his smirk faded when she started asking him questions...

"Sesshomaru...are those fangs...!" Rin said looking at his mouth. He had such big fangs! It wasnt that she was scared of them. Of course not! She was trained and taught to never fear a demon, no matter how strong they were. But Sesshomaru's fangs were so big and pointy. Never has she seen fangs like his.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and gave her an icy stare, even though they were sitting right next to each other and they were only inches apart. "And what if they are?" He said tightening his grip on her wrist.

Then the door opened and Kagome stood there with the rest of the gang behind her. "Um...Rin we were going to go get somthing to eat, but we can see your busy now so we'll come by later. See ya!" And she closed the door with a slam leaving Rin blushing a little and Sesshomarugiving the door an icy glare. Hestill had a firm grip on Rin's wrist and was still glaring at the door like it was his enemy when...

"Sesshomaru...your claws..." Rin said calmly looking at her wrist. Sesshomaru looked at herconfusedat what she had said then lookeddown at her wristthat still hadhis handgripped around itbut blood was beginning toflow out. He then let go of her wrist shocked that he didnt notice that he had cut into her flesh. He then looked at Rin, expecting her to start crying in pain or get mad at him for being rough on her, but he didnt see either of those. Rin's face just looked calm.

Rin then clutched her wrist and walked over to the bathroom. "Rin I-" Sesshomaru started but Rin just turned around and looked at him her hand still clutching her wrist.

"It's ok Sesshomaru. It doesnt hurt as much as you think." She said calmly and started to rinse her wrist with cold water. _'Damn...the cuts pretty deep...' _Rin then started to get a little worried. _' The bleeding wont stop...!_'

Rin then felt some ones presend and looked up into the mirror and her eyes widened. Sesshomaru was looking at her through the mirrow and she was looking back at him. His eyes then wandered to her wrist and they were filled with sorrow and concern. He then gently put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Rin looked at him confused, then back at her wrist that was still bleeding and the blood was started to drip to the tile floor of the bathroom. Sesshomaru then took hold of her wrist and brought it to his mouth and started licking her cut.

Rin's eyes widened as her face got hot and blood rushed up to he cheeks. She was shocked that he did this ashermindwas telling herself to push him away and that he was her enemy and she didnt need his help...but her heart told her that she _wanted _his help and didnt want to push him away.

* * *

When Sesshomaru parted from her wrist he walked out of the bathroom and started going through his back pack and suitcase. While he did this Rin looked at her wrist expecting her cut to beworse andbleeding still but instead saw that there wasnt any blood and that the cut was just a pink line. Yeah it was a little red and it felt sore like a bruise but there wasnt any cut and it wasnt bleeding. Thats when Sesshomaru came in holding a role of bandages and started to wrap her wrist in this.

A few minutes later when he was done he looked at her with gentle eyes. "Thanks." was all that escaped Rin's mouth. She thenlooked down at her wrist.

Sesshomaru looked down at her then sighed. "I'm...sorry I hurt you." He said flatly but gently. Obviously he didnt like apologizing. Rin looked up at him surprised that he actually apologized. But then she smiled at him warmly.

Sesshomaru was able to feel his own cheeks getting warm because of her smile and turned around quickly. "You should get some rest. I overherd Kagome, Sango, and Aya say that they wanted to go shopping tomorrow with you. Oh, they also said that they're going to use Inuyasha's credit cards." Sesshomaru smirked evily at the thought that Inuyasha could go broke because all the girls wanted to go shopping. Rin nodded and headed out the bethroom door but stopped when she was right out side, Sesshomaru behind her and waiting for her to move.

"What are you waiting for...move." He said getting angry. Rin gave him a glare and turned around to face him.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but there's **two **of us... and only **one **bed." Rin said blushing a little. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"What's your point? It seems big enough for both of us.And besides, your my room mate." He smirked. Rins eyes widened. Then she backed away.

"Just because I'm your room mate doesnt mean I wanted to be!" Rin yelled with anger in her voice and turned so that her back was facing him, she was also blushing slightly. Sesshomaru stared at her back with eyes that held no emotion in them and got up and walked out of the hotel room shutting the door behind him.

Rin turned around and looked towards the door. Then around the room. No sign of Sesshomaru_.'Did he leave to get a different room? I wonder...did I upset him? Man, I'm such anbitch! _' Rin started to slap her self ( literally). After her cheeks turned red and started to hurt she decided to stop. Then chaged into sweat pants and a tang top and got under neath the covers to go to sleep_. ' Maybe I should wait up for him...'_

Rin then looked at the clock in the room. _' 11:42 _(p.m.) _I guess I'll stay up for an hour and see if he comes back..'_ So She turned on the t.v. and sat herself on the bed but after just 20 minutes of watching nothing good on she grew tired and turned off the t.v. when her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

Sesshomaru walked up to his hotel room but before opening the door he listened to see if Rin was asleep. _' Her heartbeat if slow and steady...she must be asleep.'_ Quietly he opened the door and looked inside.

There in the middle of the bed Rin laid fast asleep. Sesshomaru smirked at how she looked like a 5 year old when she was asleep. He then walked up next to the bed and looked down at her sleeping figure. She looked so peacful. He took a lock of her hair that was in her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Then he walked over to the couch and sat down (Note: He SAT down, not lied down.) on it and drifted off to sleep after a while still remembering Rin's sleeping figure.

* * *

Right after Sesshomaru went to sleep Rin flashed her eyes open. "Sesshomaru?" Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes. _' Why am I thinking of him...' _Rin looked around the room when she felt like someone was in there with her and then saw a sleeping Sesshomaru sitting on the couch.

_' He's sleeping on the couch?' _Rin was confused but then remembered that she had made it seem like she didnt want to be his room mate. Then all of a sudden shame came upon her. (Ok...I know that Rin feels ashamed of her self alot. And your probably getting annoyed by it. But put yourself in her position! If you had a crush ona cute guy and found out that you had to kill him and became friends with him, wouldnt you feel ashamed or sad?)

Rin then got out of bed and and took a pillow with her over to where Sesshomaru was sleeping. She carefully lifted his head so that she could place the pillow behind it. She then sat herself down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped right open when he caught Rin's scent near him...and I mean **really **near him. He looked down at his shoulder where he felt someone leaning on him and saw Rin asleep. He smirked at this and rested his head on hers and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I hope this chapter wasnt confusing..I think I had writers block today. Anyways if you all didnt like it then I'm really sorry and I promise that the next chapter will be better! (Please forgive me!)**

**A reviewer asked me this so I'll answer it now. Yes there is a reason why Naraku wants Sesshomaru dead. But the reason is revieled later on in the story...maybe 3 or 4 more chapters...or maybe 2. Any ways keep on reviewing and emailing! **

**Ren-chan**


	11. The Resort of FUN!

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Inuyasha characters...ok why does every story have that...I mean everyone knows that none of us have any Inuyasha characters! and if you dont then your stupid! just kidding. But seriously...why do we have to put that...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Resort of FUN!**

"Awww...look at them fast asleep like that..."

"I know! They look so good together..."

"I wonder how Ms. Sesshomaru-belongs-to-me-bitch-so-back-off(Kagura) would react if she saw them like this."

"Hmph, I still say they should've slept together in the bed then just sleeping side by side on the couch!"

**SMACK!**

Rin herd people talking around her and opened her eyes slowly to see Kagome,Sango, Aya, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga hitting Miroku. But they soon noticed that she was awake.

"Hey she's up!" They all then stared at her.

"What..." Rin asked getting a bit nervous. Kagome then pointed to something next to her. Rin turned her head slowly and catiouslythen saw a sleeping Sesshomaru right next to her with his arm around her. Rin's eyes widened...

"AAAAHHH! " Rin screamed right where she was...or in other words right in his ear. Everyone laughed at this.Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he looked at his side where Rin was and smirked. Rin blushed and got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Guys, can you all leave. I need to get dressed..." Everyone put on sad faces showing that they didnt want to leave "Oh, allright. But hey Rin, later on we're going the mall thats a few minutes away! And we got Inuyasha's credit cards! You and Sesshomaru wana come?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha and the other boys groaned.

"Sure! Just letus get ready and we'll join you guys later." Rin replied with a little excitment in her voice when Miroku stood up and ran out the door.

"We understand! You want to be alone with Sess so you both can get it on!"

"MIROKU!" Everyone then ran after him so they could beat the pulp out of him. Rin blushed an even deeper red. She then closed the door and turned aroundto seeSesshomaru taking off his shirt.

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" **Rin cried at him blushing furiously trying not to look at his well toned body...

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am just getting undressed so that I could take a shower." He said as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing then looked at her and saw that she was stareing at him and not blinking. He smirked at this then walked up to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Does it bother you...because from what I can see, I dont really think it does." Rin felt a shiver go down her back when she felt his breath on her ear and blushed.

"Fine. Get undressed. But I do say that you could have done that inside the bathroom." Rin frowned at him then walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Maybe I didnt feel like it." He replied to her comment even though she wasnt there. Then he continued getting undressed. (He left only his boxers on!) And then went through his belongings and got new clothes he could ware and headed for the bathroom when it came to him. _' Rin's in the restroom...' _He then quietly walked up to the door and listened to hear what she was doing and herd the shower was on. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked over to then sat on the bed and turned on the t.v.

* * *

_Down in the lobby of the hotel...45 minutes later..._

"Dammit whats taking them so long?" Inuyasha yelled his eye twiching from annoyance. He didnt like waiting and didnt have much patience.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure they're very busy up there..." Miroku said with a perverted smile that Sango caught and wacked him over the head.

* * *

_Back to Rin and Sesshomaru's room..._

"DAMMIT RIN! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Sesshomaru yelled irritated that she has already been in the restroom for 45 minuters taking a shower.

"What ever do you mean Sesshomaru?" Rin said innocently behind the door. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twiched from annoyance. _'She's doing this on purpose!' _

Sesshomaru then calmly counted to ten, took a deep breath, then gently knocked on the door. "Rin...will you **PLEASE **get out of the bathroom so I could take a shower? " He said as patiently as he could muster and as gently as he could.Rin then slamed the door open causing it to hit him in the face. Rin looked behind the door to see a knocked down Sesshomaru on the floor rubbing his forehead. She smirked then walked out of the bathroom.

"You know you should hurry up and get ready Sesshomaru. We're going shopping dont you remember." Rin said already dressed and walking out the door. Sesshomaru was about to make a comment back at her but door had already shut. So to make himself content he galred daggers at the door Rin had just exited. Then grabbed his clothes, ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

_Down in the lobby ..._

"Hey guys!" Rin yelled while she ran down the stairs. Everyone lit up when they saw her. Then they looked quite confused.

"Rin what took you so long?" (Inuyasha)

"Yeah and wheres Sess?" (Kouga)

"Oh, well I hogged the bathroom on purpose to annoy Sesshomaru, and I think he's taking a shower right about now." Rin said with a smile.

"Well he better hurry, its already 10: 50 (a.m.) and we dont want to waste anymore of the day. And besides..." Kagome whispered to Rin,Sango,and Aya."We have 4 of Inuyasha's credit cards AND his cash and we have to try and use as much as we can by the end of the day!" Kagome giggled and the rest of them laughed.

"Hey theres Fluffy now!" Inuyasha pointed out an annoyed and irritated looking Sesshomaru walking down the stairs and giving Inuyasha the death glare for calling him 'Fluffy'.

"Fluffy?" Rin repeated to Inuyasha.

"Huh, oh that. Yeah when I we were little I called Sesshomaru, Fluffy 'cause I didnt know how to say his name." Inuyasha laughed at himself while everyone backed away from him since Sesshomaru's was glaring at the laughing Inuyasha and walking up to him. Then in a blink of an eye he had his claws wrapped around Inuyasha's neck gripping it tightly but only to cause pain, and not to kill him.

"But sint you can pronounce my name with ease now then there is no reason for you to call me that anymore now is there?" Sesshomaru said coldly while tightening his grip on his brothers neck.

"Um...We better get going! So come on put him down and lets go have some fun!" Rin shouted at Sesshomaru with both anger and excitment in her voice. Rin grabbed his arm and began to pull him away towards the exit of the hotel so they could all get on the bus to take them to the resort mall...

But once out side Rin relized that she was wearing a t-shirt under her jacket! And to make matters worse it was 23 degress.

While Rin walked behind her friends holding the side of her arms trying to warm herself but as she was walkingshe felt a strong and warm arm gently wrap itself around her shoulder. Surprised at this action Rin looked up at the person next to her and was ready to beat the crap at this guy for even laying a finger on her when she saw a pair of gentle amber eyes looking down at her. Immidiatly, Rin melted under his gaze thenblushed and looked down at the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing..." Rin questioned him her eyes still focused on the ground she was walking on.

"Are you not cold?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her with a questioning look.

"W-well yes but-"

"But?"

Rin looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her with gentle amber eyes and shook her head. "Its nothing." Then to his surprise she leaned in closer to him. Rin then looked up to see if he approved or disaproved and saw that he was smiling at her. Rin felt blood rising to her cheeks and her eyes widened when he leaned down to her, tilted his head and placed a light kiss on her lips. Rin's eyes widened more. _'No! I cant do this! This isnt right! But...' _Rin then closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. _' It **feels **right...' _Sesshomaru then wrapped his other arm around her waist and deepened the kiss more ( I wonder how deep a kiss goes? Sorry that was random. lol) when...

"HEY! Would you two stop making out and get on the freakin bus alrady? Dont you want to go to the mall!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Sesshomaru and Rin parted both blushing slightly.

"Inuyasha! Way to go you moron...you ruined the moment between them!" Kagome came up from behind him and swacked him on the head then dragged him on the bus.

Sesshomaru and Rin were left outside, still holding eachother with thier faces only inches apart now. Rin looked the other way blushing madly. _' I am such an idiot! I cant do this...this just isnt right...it may feel right...but it **isnt **right.' _Rin thought to herself. "Rin..." Came a voice next to her. Then she looked back up to Sesshomaru and gave a small warm smile.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Come on Rin. Lets go." He pulled her closer to him with the arm around her shoulder and they both walked to the bus.

* * *

_4hours later, after shopping in almost every store there was in the resort mall..._

"AH...What aproductive morning." Sango said while dropping some of her shopping bags in a cafe that everyone decided to stop at and rest...especially the boys. Rin, Kagome, and Aya nodded in agreement...they all looked tired. and each of them had shopping bags with them while Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga had the rest of the bags.

"Please...say its over..." Inuyasha whimpered coming up from behind them with Kouga and Miroku behind him and carrying bags and boxes. Its not that they didnt mind carrying the bags and boxes but they were getting fes up with going into perfume shops and cosmetics shop and Inuyasha had had enough after Kagome "accidentally" sprayed him with perfume after he complained that it smelled funny when she wore it.

"Well..." Kagome looked at the other girls. They all shrugged and nodded saying that they were content in what they bought and were done. " I guess we're done!" Kagome and the other girls flashed smiles at the boys who were glaring at them. Then Sesshomaru came out of nowhere with a little shopping bag of his own. (It wasnt big! It was just a small bag.) And Inuyasha got angry.

"Hey! How come you gave us all the heavy stuff and only gave "Fuffy" a small damn bag!" Inuyasha yelled at them and Sesshomaru demanding an explanation. The girls gave him a look.

"For your information we did give Sesshomaru bags..." Sango said.

"SO...where are they!"

"Idid not likecarrying them all over the mall soI went and took them back to the hotel and told the concierge to take them tothier rooms." Sesshomaru said and smirked at how angry Inuyasha was getting.

"Why didnt you tell us that we could do that!" Inuyasha blasted at him. Sesshomaru shrugged innocently.

"Must have forgotten." He smirked then walked passed the angered half demon. He walked up to Rin who immidiatly melted under his gaze. Sango, Kagome and Aya nodded to each other and walked over to Inuyasha, MIroku and Kouga and decided to help them out with the bags.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Rin! We're gona head back to the hotel. We'll meet you in the arcade in...hows one hour?" Kouga yelled. While Inuyasha was being dragged off by the others cursing under his breath. Sesshomaru and Rin nodded. Then Rin and Sesshomaru were left alone. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and gave a small smile and to her surprise he gave her a smile back.

"Rin, you want to go for a walk? It'll help kill time." Sesshomaru offered her his arm. Rin hesitated but she then linked arms with him and they walked out of the mall.

Rin was blushing slightly as they walked out of the hotel and outside. Rin then relized that Sesshomaru still had a shopping bag with him. She didnt think it was any of her buisiness but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Seshomaru, did you buy something?" Rin asked pointing to the bag that was being held by his other hand. Sesshomaru looked down at the bag and smiled.

"Yeah. I did. Christmas is the week when we go back to school so I thought I would get something for someone." Sesshomaru said while gazing into her hazel brown eyes.

Rin went silent for a minute..."OH! You got a gift for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru!" Rin said amazed. Sesshomaru started laughing.

" No, I got a gift for **you.**" Sesshomaru then stoped walking and pulled out what was in the bad to reviel a small black jewelery box and gave it to Rin.

Rin took the box gently in her hands and opened it. Then a gasp came from her...there in the box was a sterling silver locket with a picture of adog howling engraved on it. (I hope that made sence! You all know thjose lockets/ necklaces that have pictures engraved in them right? Well thats what he got her.) Rin's eyes grew wide and she looked back up at Sesshomaru who had a small smile on his face and his eyes gentle. Rin couldnt help but smile back at him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru..." Rin said. Then she took it out of the box very gently as if it would brake and held it up in so she could hold it when Sesshomaru gently took it out of her hands. He then seperated theends and took a step closer to Rin, then put his arms around her so that he was able to link the to ends, ( In other words it looks like he's hugging her when he's really just putting on the necklace for her.)

When he was finished he drew back while Rin looked down at the locket then smiled back at him and blushed deeply, relizing that his face was only centimeters away.

"Thanks you Sesshomaru. I'll always cherish this..." Rin said.

"I know you will..." Sesshomaru said gently then leaned into her and touched his lips to hers lightly. Rin closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. This lasted for at least a minute or so when they both parted panting for breath. That's when Rin had just relized what she had done.Rin then pulled back so he was holding her no longer and smiled at him.

"We better get going..." She said and linked her arm with his and motioned towards the bus. As they walked towards the bus and as they were riding back to the hotel it started to snow, causing Rin to lean in closer to Sesshomaru for warmth.

* * *

"Hey they're back!" Miroku shouted as Rin and Sesshomaru entered the arcade in the hotel. The rest of the gang turned to them and waved at them. Rin smiled and waved back and Sesshomaru just nodded. Then everyone saw that they both were holding hands and grinned. 

"Hey you both going steady?" Kagome asked.

Rin blushed. "Of course not! What makes you think that..." Sesshomaru seemed to agree with her and asked them the same.

"Well theres a few things..." Inuyasha started with a smirk.

"1, your blushing..." Sango continued.

"2, your wareing a necklace that you werent wareing when we last saw you..." Kouga added...

"And last but now least..." Everyone looked down at something that was inbetween the two..."Your both holding hands!"

Rin and Sesshomaru quickly looked down at thier hands to see if they were telling the truth then looked at each other and quickly released thier hands and looked away from eachother.

"That was only because...um...er..."Rin tried to find an explantion.

"Go ahead Rin...amuse us with whatever explanation you can come up with." Miroku smiled and sat himself on a chair. Rin shot a galre at him.

"Her hand was cold so I held it to keep it from freezing." Sesshomaru said and glared daggers at Inuyasha and Kouga for laughing at him for coming up with a lame excuse.

"Right..." Aya said slowly. And everyone started laughing at them. Rin, still blushing, glared at them. But everyone stopped whenRin spoke.

"I cant believe you guys! How could even **think** that I would go for someone like **him.**" Rin shouted only causing them all to chuckles and giggle.

"And I would never go for someone like her...she really isnt my type." Sesshomaru smirked. Rin shot him a look. Sesshomaru just shot her a look right back. Everyone looked from one to the other and thought that they should try and stop this or else it was going to be a boring night.

"Hey, we're in the arcade! Lets play already, theres a bar over there, (Its not a bar that sells beer or liquir, its the kind of bar that sells soft drinks and stuff like that.) so lets get some drinks and play!" Kouga announced. Sesshomaru glared at Kouga for interupting his and Rin's little staring contest/war...because apparently he assumed he was winning. But after a thought of it everyone had gotten into the games.

Theres was pool, witch everyone decided to bet money on just to make the game more fun, and poker, and of course the arcade games themselves.

Everyone was having a good time, even Sesshomaru, that is...until Rin's cell phone rang...

* * *

**Ok you all will probably hate me for doing that and leaving a cliffy. But dont worry! You know me! I update like every day! Anyways the next chapter is called "Confessions"When Rin cant do what she was set out to she finally relizes her feelings towards Sesshomaru and can ne longer denie them. (I hope that made sence)

* * *

Ok, whats the deal with the reviews? Dont get me wrong, I do like getting reviews but I'm getting them from the same people. It would be nice to hear what others have to say about my story...That reminds me. I'd like to thank all of the following people for the reviews!**

**IYGU****  
****Inuyasha Freak25****  
****rinsess4Ever****  
****xXUniqueAngelXx****  
****Everto Angelus  
****chimeragirl  
****Nevaeh Azalea  
Ladyofthewest15**  
**Shadowcoloredsky**  
**Symphony of Dreams**

**Well I'll update soon! And please, review! **

**Ren-Chan **


	12. Confessions

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Confessions (This chapter continues from the last one!)**

_Everyone was having a good time, even Sesshomaru, that is...until Rin's cell phone rang..._

Rin looked down at her phone and began to get nervous. She didnt have to look to see who it was. Only one person had her cell phone number and that was Naraku.

"Um, I'm gona go upstairs, I got to take this call." Rin said with a fake smile then turned around heading towards the elevator when Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is something wrong." Sesshomaru said. Rin didnt turn to him but she narrowed her eyes, the way he said that, he said it as though he knew something was wrong, he didnt ask.

"Nothing is wrong Sesshomaru. I just have to take this call." Rin said then got in the elevator just in time before the doors closed. Sesshomaru stared at the elevator then turned back to his friends.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Rin stepped out of the elevator with her head hung down as she walked back into the arcade. Everyone stopped when they saw her. They could tell somthing was wrong, not to mention it was really obvious.

"Rin is somthing wrong?" Kagome was the first to speak.

Rin looked up at them and gave a big warm smile. "Yeah everythings fine!" Rin then started laughing a little. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and went back to playing games. Everyone except Sesshomaru.

"Everythings not fine...is it." He said while taking a step closer to her. Rin didnt want to look him in the eye...for some reason she felt as if she couldnt.

"Everything is fine Sesshomaru." Rin gave him a small smile with gentle eyes. Sesshomaru gave her a smile back then turned to his friends and started to play pool.

Thats when Rins smile faded as she remembered her conversation with Naraku...

_**Flashback to inside the elevator...

* * *

**_

_Rin quickly picked up her cell phone. "N-Naraku-sama?"Rin asked hoping it wasnt him. _

_"Of course it's me Rin. Who'd you expect?" Naraku replied with a gentle voice and laughed a little. _

_"Well, I just didnt think you would call me during a mission that's all. I mean dont we ussually email?" _

_"Well yes, but I do call every now and then." Naraku said but then he turned serious but still was gentle. "Now, how's your mission going. Are you and Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga getting close?" _

_"Um..Yes...I guess you could say we have gotten close. He has become my friend and I have found out a lot about him Naraku-sama." _

_Naraku frowned at this. Rin was doing one part of her mission, she was getting close to him, but Naraku worried that she was getting too close to him and when the time comes she wont be able to slay him. "Rin, slay him." _

_"Pardon, Naraku-sama?" _

_"Slay him. Slay him before by midnight tomorrow." _

_"But Naraku-sama-!"_

_"Rin. You were set out to do this mision, at first you didnt have a problem with it. Do you have a problem now?" _

_Rin stayed quiet, then answered her lords question. "No, Naraku-sama..."_

_"Good, I'll call again later. Good bye Rin." _

_"Good bye Naraku-sama.." Rin hung up and started to cry...'What am I going to do...'_

**_End flashback..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Man I'm beat! Time sure does fly when your having fun!" Aya announced while streching her arms. "We better hit the hay. We leave tomorrow night dont we?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah."

"Well lets go." Miroku said. Everyone started walking towards the elevator but Rin stayed behind. Sesshomaru noticed this and walked up to her.

"Why are you staying behind?" He asked with raised eyebrow. Rin turned to him and smiled.

"I just...dont want the day to end..." Rin said softly. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him burying her face into his chest. Sesshomaru was...well...shocked. He sniffed the air to see if she was crying but she wasnt.

"Rin, whats wrong?" Sesshomaru asked seriously yet gently. Rin took her face out of his chest and looked down at the ground.

"I...dont want to lose you." She then looked up at him. "I...really care about you...you're...a very special person to me..." Rin blushed slightly but still smiled at him. Sesshomaru looked down at her and raised an eye brow. Lose him? How was she going to lose him? But he returned her smile then hugged her back.

"I care about you too." Rin herd this and saw the smile he was giving her. This only made her want to cry_...'No' ..._she wasnt going to cry... she was a demon slayer and nothing more in this world. If she had to kill a demon she will not hesitate. So quickly Rin gently pushed herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp and turned away from him.

"It's getting late...we should go to bed..." Rin was starting to walk towards the elevataor, when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder she turned around only to be kissed by Sesshomaru. Rin's eyes widened, she cant be doing this, but she was. Sesshomaru tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Rin slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back while one of her hands went up to his neck and the other started going through his hair. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin's waist bring her closer to him. Rin then snapped her eyes open. What was she doing! She pushed him away from her and ran towards the elevator and got in the doors closed quickly as Rin saw the expression on Sesshomaru's face. He was shocked that she had just done that then he ran towards the stairs.

It took a few seconds for the elevator to get to the 4 floor. But when it did Rin ran to her room and was surprised at what she saw when she walked in. There sitting on the couch Sesshomaru was panting slightly.

"You actually took the stairs...?" Rin asked surprised. Sesshomaru nodded. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Rin. Is somthing wrong." He asked his voice with no emotion in it but his eyes were held concern. Rin looked at him and shook her head. He stared at her for a while.

"Its impolite to stare." Rin shot at him, then she remember him saying that to her when she first met him. Sesshomaru just stood up and smirked.

"Now you know how it feels." He said then taking off his shirt. Rin blushed beet red.

"What are you doing!" Rin whined.

"I'm taking my shirt off so I can take a shower. " He said innocently. Then stared at her. Rin was looking away from him. As much as she wanted to stare at him sha forced herself not to. Sesshomaru just smirked and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Rin sat on the bed and sighed. She then opened the drawer of the night stand next to her and stared at what was in there. Her knife. The one she took on missions when she had to go undercover. One stab in the heart with this knife and the demon was slayed. Rin already had a plan on how she was going to slay Sesshomaru. But what she was really worried about...was if she would be able to.

Rin stared at the knife. "I...cant..." she said softly with a weak voice.

"You cant what?" Rin quickly closed the drawer and spun around to see Sesshomaru with a towel around his waist, bare chested, his hair damp and water dripping from his face, hair, and body down to the carpet. Rin's eyes widened as she flushed. Then she quickly turned away.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM ONLY WEARING A TOWEL?" Rin yelled still turned around blushing deep red.

"I forgot my clothes." He said as he walked to his bag and took out some clothing. Then walked back into the bathroom. After a few moments he came back out wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He looked around the room and saw Rin standing in front of the window stareing out of it. She then turned around and saw him and smiled.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Somethings bothering you." He said to her. Rin turned around and looked at him surprised that he said that. She opened her mouth to object but he cut her off. " It's easy to tell when you smile. You may be smiling but your eyes hold confusion and sadness in them." He looked into hazel eyes as she looked into amber. He then leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Rin kept her eyes open as she kissed him back. She then flashed her eyes to the night stand that was right next to her. This was it. This was her chance! She could slay him right now... as she deepened the kiss to keep his attention on it she reached out for the drawer of the nightstand but her hand froze when she touched the handel.

* * *

Right before her eyesRin started to see memories of all the good times she, Sesshomaru, and the rest of her friends had shared. The first time she saw and met Sesshomaru and everyone else. The fun they had in thier classes and during the week ends at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dorm. Thier first food fight of the year. The time when they played truth or dare. All the fun she had with everyone when they did track and field. How she felt when Sesshomaru saved her from Kagura's prank **and **Kagura. And when she saw him smile at her and her his friend...that's when she remembered what Sesshomaru said to her both on that day that track and field was over...and today...

_' Your my friend. Thats what friends do, they worry about one another and stick by eachothers side. No matter what...'  
' I care about you too.' _

_

* * *

_

Rin felt tears form in her eyes as she remember all of this. She immidiatly let go of the handle to the drawer and wrapped both of her arms around Sesshomaru's neck deepening the kiss. How could she betray them...how could she betray **him**? What did all of these memories mean...why did they effect her so much. Rin didnt want to hurt him. _' I cant do it...I wont slay him...' _.

Sesshomaru felt water fall to his hand. Then parted from Rin and she let her arms fall to her sides. He looked at her and asked her in a gentle voice. " Rin, why are you crying?" Rin felt more tears come to her eyes as she looked into his. They were so gentle when they looked at her. His voice when he said her name...his eyes when he looked at her...the way he held her and kissed her...she loved them all...

Rin threw her arms around him buried her face into his chest and started crying. Sesshomaru didnt know why she was crying but he put his arms around her and hugged her hoping it would make her feel better. Rin then looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips, never wanting to part from him.

She finally relized why those memories affected her...she finally knew why they were so precious to her...she finnally relized why she didnt want to hurt him...

_'I love you...' _

_

* * *

_

**Well that's it for now! This chapter made me sort of cry a little bit...( I do that a lot when I read/write sad parts of a story. Well I hope you liked it! I think I should say this...No, Rin didnt tell him that she loved him..she just finally relized it. Anyways the next chapter is called, "Disaster" When Finally relizes her feelings for Sesshomaru. But now what is she going to tell Naraku! And to make maters worse, she and Sesshomaru miss the bus back to the school!

* * *

Ok I hope you liked this chapter! I really think I did a good job on the ending. Isnt it sweet/sad/romantic all at the same time. Any ways the next chapter isnt totally filled with disasters. It just mainly has disaster and conflicts. Well I'll update soon like always!**

Ren-chan


	13. Leaving Day

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha characters.**

**I got Ceres: Celetial Legend Vol. 1! It rocks! Go buy it, go but it, go buy it! If you've read Imadoki or are into the romantic stuff with conflicts (sorta like my story) and the kind of Manga's that the characters are mostly in high school, then you'll LOVE this manga! lol. I just felt like saying that. Well, anyways...Hope ya enjoy this chapter! And sorry that I took like 3 days to update...I sorta had writers block again. **

**Oh yeah...I didnt call this chapter Disasters cause I couldnt think of any...but its still good! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:Leaving Day(This chapter continues from the last one..) **

_**She finally relized why those memories affected her...she finally knew why they were so precious...she finnally relized why she didnt want to hurt him...**_

_'I love you...' _

_

* * *

_

Tears fell freely from Rin's eyes as she kept her face buried in Sesshomaru's chest, as he hugged her close to him hoping it would comfort her in some way. He didnt know why she was crying. He didnt understand. (Wow, Sesshomaru not understanding something? I never thought I'd see the day.)

Rin felt so weak inside. _' I love you...I love you so much...' _Rin parted from Sesshomaru chest, tears still falling, and looked up into his amber eyes as he looked down into her hazel orbs. _' But-'_

"Rin, what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked tucking a lock of hair that was in her face behind her ear.Rin only smiled at him and shook her head. _' What will Naraku-sama say...'_

"Nothing. I was just remembering my mother again...I guess I really do miss her." Rin lied, although it was the truth that she missed her mother, that wasnt the reason why she was crying. Rin then wraped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes shut.She then released him and gazed into his eyes.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru had a worried look on his face. But Rin just shook her head.

"Everythings fine." She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru smirked then deepened the kiss. When they parted Rin smiled at him as he looked down into her brown hazel orbs. Rin got up and quickly moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru demanded. Rin looked back at him and smiled.

"To Kagome's Room...There's somthing I need to ask her..." Rin then exited the room. Sesshomaru just looked at the door as if she was going to come back then sighed. _' Something is not right.' _He growled to himself. He did not like not knowing about something and this was no exception. He quickly walked out of the room and walked towards the exit of the hotel to look around the grounds...for some reason, he felt as though someone was watching him.

* * *

Rin walked down the hallways looking at the room numbers until she stopped infront of Kagome and Inuyasha's room. She gently knocked on the door and waited to hear an answer. 

"Come on in!" Kagome shouted. Rin turned the knob and peered inside the room and looked around to see where Kagome was. She then saw her come out of the bathroom wiping her face with a towel. Kagome looked up then looked quite surprised that it was Rin. "Hey Rin!" Kagome smiled. Rin just knoded to her and gave a small yet sad smile back as she sat down on the couch that was against the wall. Kagome saw she was sad and sat down next to her.

"Rin, is something wrong?" Rin noticed that there was worry in her voice. Rin closed her eyes and nodded.

"Maybe...I dont really know." She then got up and walked towards the window and looked outside even though it was dark it looked so peaceful. "Kagome...I need to ask you something..."

Kagome started to get worried. Something must be wrong. "Sure. Go ahead. Ask away."

Rin closed her eyes. "How does someone know...when they're in love? How do...they feel?" Rin asked. Then turned around to look at Kagome with a sad face.

Kagome smiled gently. Then got up from the couch and looked at Rin. "Is it Sesshomaru?" Rin frowned and turned back to the window.

"Can you please just answer the qeustion for me, Kagome." Rin said gently yet at the same time harshly clearly saying that she wanted to avoid the topic of how she felt about Sesshomaru. Kagome had a confused look on her face ( Rin couldnt see it 'cause she was looking out the window) How do you explain howsomeone feels whenthier in love?

"Um, well, you see...er...Whensomeone's in love...they feel, um.." Kagome stopped to think. _' How can something that sounds SO easy to explain really be HARD?' _Kagome then thought of how she felt about Inuyasha and smiled as she closed her eyes. "When someone's in love...the person that thier in love with is able to make them happy and can make them laugh...but...they can also make you sad and cry. Also it's how you feel about him (or her but in this case I'll use him) and how he makes you feel. I guess you can say that if you love him...then he's not like any other person in the world...it almost feels like he's the only one and that no one else matters..." Kagome opened her eyes and looked over at the window where Rin was standing still gazing outside. Rin then turned and went to the door.

But before going out she gave a small smile to Kagome. "Thank you Kagome..." and she walked out. Kagome just sat back down and sighed then looked at the clock. _'It's really getting late...its already passed midnight...' _Kagome then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rin walked into her room and looked around. There was no sighn of Sesshomaru. She suddenly felt sad and a little empty without him near her. She sat on the bed and looked at the clock and felt even worse_. ' It's alreadypassed midnight...I only have another day to kill Sesshomaru..or to call Naraku-sama and tell him that I wont...' _Rin started to remember everything she's ever done with Naraku and at the same time everything she's done with Sesshomaru and her friends then she drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

_The next day...or the day when they leave to be exact..._

Rin woke up and was very confused. _' I'm warm...and somethings really soft.' _Rin kept her eyes closed to think about this. It was warm in the hotel but right now she felt really warm..like cozzy warm. And something right beside her was very soft. She then noticed that someone had thier arms wrapped around her waist. Rin looked up to see who is was and gasped.

There lying on the bed next to her, was Sesshomaru! He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was fast asleep. Rin felt her heart racing as blood rushed to her cheeks. He was so breathtaking even when he was asleep! It was morning, and the sun's light from the window shined on his pale face. Rin didnt know what came over her. She gently lifted one hand and started stroking the side of his face tracing out the two red stripes on his cheek with the tips of her figers. She then traced over the cresent moon on his forehead._'He's so handsome_. That's when she wondered what was so soft and she noticed his hair that fell below his waist, she started to run her figers gently through his hair as though it was silk. _' It's so soft...'_ Rin's eyes softened as she thought about this. She wondered why anyone would want someone like Sesshomaru killed. Yeah he was cold and rarely ever showed emotion, but he was still a good guy...at least to his friends.

Rin moved her hand so it was on the side of his cheek. _' If you werent a demon and I a demon slayer...' _All of a sudden Sesshomaru stirred and Rin stiffened a little. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and looked into brown orbs. Rin blushed as he leanded in and gave her a soft kiss he then smirked. "Morning."

Rin got up and sat at the egde of the bed and turned to look out the window,blushing slightly. "What's so good about it..." she mumbled under her breath. _' I have till midnight tonight to kill you...' _Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I dont know. Today feels good I suppose." He said with no emotion in his voice. He got up to walk in the bathroom when Rin spoke.

"Where were you last night?" She asked with curiosity. Sesshomaru smirked and faced her.

"Did you miss me?" He asked in a sexy tone. Rin frowned while blushing deeply.

"No...I was just wondering where you were..."

"I was out." Was all he said and locked the bathroom door. Rin sighed as she quickly got undressed and changed clothing. She started packing things because the school was leaving the resort. _' Its been three days already...and tomorrow winter break starts for a whole week...I wonder what I'm going to do around school during that time...' _Rin then herd a door open and quickly turned around to only see Sesshomaru with a towel around his waist again. "CANT YOU EVER COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM AFTER A SHOWER WITH AT LEAST **PANTS **ON? OR BETTER YET WHY DONT YOU COME OUT **FULLY **DRESSED?" Rin blasted at him blushing beet red. Sesshomaru just shrugged and said innocently. "I forgot my clothes again."

Rin rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with her bag to put on the bus.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Rin entered her hotel room. Sesshomaru was packing his things but looked up and gave her a nod. Rin started to get a little nervous.

"Um...Sesshomaru? Can I ask you something?" Rin asked after an akward silence. Sesshomaru looked up from what he was doing and raised an eyebrow.

"You just did." He said with a smirk. Rin acted as though she didnt hear it.

"If you had to do something that you didnt want to, but felt like you had to, because someone told you to, and that person who told you to, was someone important, so you had to listen to them, would you?" Rin asked quickly. Sesshomaru just stared at her with confusion writen on his face. He didnt quite understand what she said for she said it quite fast making it sound confusing.

"...yes..." Sesshomaru said. He decided to just give her an answer. Rin's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru sweatdropped.

"I mean, no..." He said. _'If yes bothered her then no shouldnt...' _Rins eyes widened again.

"BUT WHAT IF THE PERSON WHO TOLD YOU TO DO IT WAS IMPORTANT?" She whined. Sesshomaruclosed his eyes and his eyebrow was starting to twich from annoyance. Rin noticed this.

"Nevermind." She sighed. She then walked out of the roomas Sesshomaru continued to pack.

* * *

_Ok, I am going to fast forward to when it is time for then to leave! _

"Hey Rin!" Sango yelled while waving. Rin smiled and said hi when Kagome suddenly groaned.

"I dont want to leave this place...it's so peaceful and fun!" Kagome pouted and Inuyasha came up from behind and picked her up then swung her over his shoulders.

"Ok, we better get going!" Inuyasha laughed as he walked towards the bus while Kagome started hiting on his back. The others followed them. When Rin was about to start walking towards the bus she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. Rin blushed a little as she felt like she was oing to melt under his gaze.

She then felt a shiver up her back. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. " Are you cold?" Rin looked at him like he was stupid.

"Nooooo. Of course not. I'm just shivering because I'm hot." She said sarcasticly. Sesshomaru chuckled then took her hand in his and pulled her to him and gave her a pasionate kiss on the lips. Rin's eyes widened in surprise but she closed then when she felt her body warm up some how. When they parted, Rin's felt so warm and she was blushing like crazy! Sesshomaru smirked at this.

"We better go or the bus will leave us." He held out his hand to her and Rin smiled while linking arms with him as they walked to the bus. When they got in Inuyasha and the gang had grins on thier faces. Rin let go of Sesshomaru's arm and sat next to Sango while Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha, even though he didnt want to.

"So, Rin. You love Sesshomaru?" Sango made it sound as though it was a statement but still also made it sound like a question just in case. Rin turned slightly red.

"I dunno..." Rin lied. Kagome, Sango and Aya laughed a little. Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a while and was thinking about stuff until Inuyasha interupted them.

"Hey, Sess. Why wont you just admit that you like...wait, scratch that just admit that you lov-" Inuyasha was cut off when Sesshomaru stuffed paper into his mouth. He then shot Inuyasha with a death glare.

"Now dont talk with your mouth full." Sesshomaru said coldly. while glaring at Inuyasha with icy eyes. Inuyasha practicly choked and spat all the stuff in his mouth out the window while Miroku and Kouga looked at him with grossed out looks. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to stare at Rin, who was now asleep.

* * *

**Ok..I'm sorry if this chapter isnt so good! And I'm REALLY sorry that it took like 3 or 4 days for me to update! The next chapter is called "Hurting Heart" Rin fell asleep on the bus and wakes up in her dorm back at Shikon High where her friends put her so she could rest. (It's still the same day too) Then Rin gets an email from Naraku! Is it good news or is it bad...and after that Rin hears a conversation between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha that changes thierlives and school life at Shikon High as Sesshomaru tells how he feels about Rin. But can what he say be the truth...

* * *

**

Ok! Please forgive me if you didnt like this chapter...I had writers block again...and I know I didnt update for like 4 days, but that was because my mom and dad were home and they dont like me on the computer alot. Well I gota go! Leave reviews please! But no bad ones! If I get one bad review I'll be so hurt...AND I WONT CONTINUE MY STORY! BWA HAHAHAHAHA! WHOS EVIL NOW! Just kidding. But please review! And if you have something bad to say just email me!

Ren-Chan


	14. Hurting Words

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters...altough I just got an Inuyasha and Sesshomaru action figure! lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:Hurting Words ( Sorry I change the titles all the time now, it's just I always come up with a better title after a while) **

Rin woke up hearing voices all around her again...

"Wow, once she's out I guess she's out..."

"She's only been sleeping for an hour or two..."

"You think she's sick?"

"She's just tired dummy!"

"Shut...up..." Rin said softly while opening her eyes to see Sango, Kagome, Aya, Kouga, and Miroku hovering over her. Rin shot up almost hitting them with her head. "Where am I! How long have I been asleep?" Rin gasped. _' What if it's already passed midnight!' _

"Woah...calm down Rin! Your in your dorm, we brought you up here 'cause you fell asleep on the bus.." Kouga assured.

"And you've only been asleep for a little more then an hour." Sango finished. Rin sighed in relief.

"So...what are you guys doing here?" Rin asked. They all looked at eachother and shrugged.

"We got bored so we came to see you!" They all smiled. Rin sweatdropped. _'I'm so glad I can be of some use to them...heh heh..' _

"Oh yeah! Hey Rin, are you going anywhere during winter break? Like back home or something." Kagome asked. Everyone looked at Rin, who was starting to panick. She hadnt told them anything about where she was from or stuff like that.

"Um...no I dont think I am. I guess I'm going to stay here during the break." Rin replied with a smile.

"Oh...but that means your going to be left alone here...'cause all of us are going back home...wait Inuyasha and Sess are staying here right?" Sango asked.Kagome nodded.

"Hey! What about me and Miroku! We're staying too!" Kouga whined. "Did you forget about us!"

"Wow. I feel sorry for you Rin...Miroku might act like a pervert and the boys might bug you..." Aya said with a sigh. Rin laughed a little as Kouga and Miroku glared at Ayame.

"It's ok. At least I wont be left alone..." Rin said. She then noticed something as she looked around the room. " Hey...where **is **Inuyasha and Sesshomaru anyways?" Rin asked.

"Oh, Inuyasha's talking to Sesshomaru about something." Kagome answered. Then they all herd a beep from Rin's laptop on her desk.

**"You've got mail!" **(I love that...lol)

Rin started to get nervous. She knew it was Naraku, but she didnt want her friends to know who it was. "Um...can you guys excuse me for a minute..." Rin asked with a smile. They all shrugged then nodded as they walked out the door.

"We'll wait out side!" Sango waved to Rin as she waved back. Rin then quickly got out of bed and went to her laptop to read the new message from Naraku. She gasped out what she read then did a happy scream.

Kouga and Miroku ran inside and got in a ready to fight pose. "Rin whats wrong? It's ok dont worry! We'll protect you!" Rin just rolled her eyes and ran past them to Kagome, Sango and Aya.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked, or maybe yelled. They looked at her confused.

"Um...we dont really know. They just went out side to talk..."

"WHEN?" Rin yelled. She had to get to see Sesshomaru. The girls looked at Rin with confused eyes as hers held desperartion and happiness.

"Um...like right before you woke up I guess..." Aya stuttered. That was all Rin needed. She srinted off through the halls to try and find them. Everyone else started to run after her. "Wait Rin! We'll help you find..." They stopped and looked around. "them?" Rin was gone! She ran too fast for them to keep up. "C'mon! we'll look for Rin and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the same time...I guess..." Kouga suggested. Everuone nodded and started running through the halls.

While running down another random hall Miroku got confused. "Hey...I wonder why Rin wants to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so badly anyways...?"

* * *

_**Flashback to message from Naraku...**_

_" I've decided to cancel your mission for now. I am aware that you have winter break at your school and after that you have exams. I do not wish for you to be too presured. I also have my own reasons. But for now your mission is canceled.I'll contact you again if I change my mind. For nowenjoy your break and good luck on your exams._

_Naraku-sama" _

**_End flashback...

* * *

_**

Rin ran franticly around the halls turning to random halls when she came to a dead end. _'Geez! And I thought this place was big when I looked in the main hall...' _Rin was getting very eritated and annoyed.

Then she stopped for breath when she came to a window. _'Where are they? I need to see Sesshomaru...I want to spend more time with him now...I know Naraku-sama might tell me to kill him later on...but at least right now I dont have to.' _Rin looked out the window where the garden was and the fountain and looked down (she's on the sencond floor. By, the way the school has 2 floors, and the dorms are on the sides of the school and those are like 3 floors.)

Rin gasped when she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walking side by side. It seemed as though they were talking about something, and by the looks of it, they were argueing. Rin started running down the hallways, then down the stairs, and outthe garden doors.

As she was about to make the turn around the wall near the fountain to say hi to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru she herd her name and stopped where she was to listen in on what they were talking about...

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were walking side by side and there was an akward silence... 

"So...Sesshomaru...when are you gona tell Rin that you love her..." Inuyasha said while glancing at his brother. They were in the gardens and the fountain was on and running so when Rin stopped when she herd her name they werent able to smell her scent. Inuyasha stopped walking and his brother did as well.

Sesshomaru didnt even turn around to look at Inuyasha. "What are you talking about."Sesshomaru said coldly still not looking at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'He's so stubburn! ' _Inuyasha thought.

"Oh, please Sesshomaru. It's obvious that you like- wait no, scratch that, it's obvious that you **love **her. And I think you should tell her 'cause it's obvious that she loves you too." He snapped at his brother.

Rin blushed a deep red. Even though he wasnt talking directly to her she felt embarrased.

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru turned around and took a tight hold of Inuyasha's neck. Rin's eyes widened. _' He's fast...' _

Inuyasha started to try and get out of his death hold. "Come on Sesshomaru! Why do you keep dinieing (I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong!) your feelings! Why wont you just tell her how you feel!" Inuyasha yelled/groweled. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru liked, probably loved Rin. And he knew that Rin probably felt the same towards him. So why couldnt they just tell it to one another! Everyone can tell that they like eachohter...but it seems only Rin and Sesshomaru werent able to tell.

Inuyasha then spoke again. " Tell me Sesshomaru! How do you feel towards Rin! Why dont you tell me the truth!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Then tightened his hold on him. "You really want to know! Fine I'll tell you!" He groweled. Inuyasha's nose then twiched. He looked around and saw Rin listening in on them. His eyes widened. _' Crap! Sesshomaru's to much of an ass to actually say that he has feeling for anyone...heck he probably wouldnt even say how he feels about a rock! ' _

"No! Wait Sesshomaru! **DONT **answer m-" Inuyasha tried to stop him but Sesshomaru cut him off.

" Rin is **nothing** to me! She doesnt mean **a thing** to me! The only reason why I hang out with her is because I feel sorry for her!" Sesshomaru yelled. He then smirked and threw Inuyasha on the ground so that he was in front of him. " I dont care about her. In fact, I guess you can say that she means as much to me as **you **do, Inuyasha! Hell! Maybe even less! I dont even consider her a friend! So why should I condier her as someone I love!" Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru felt as though he was going to laugh at the expression on Inuyasha's face. It held shock, disbelief and...regret? Sesshomaru then relized that Inuyasha wasnt looking at him. He turned to look in the direction that Inuyasha was staring and his eyes widened as well.

There...stood, now in the open and infront of them, Rin. Her brown hazel eyes were wide and they held no expression within them. Her jaw was a little dropped so that her mouth was a little open. Rin then closed her eyes and shook her head as she turned around and began to walk slowly back through the doors to go...well, anywhere! She didnt care where she went! As long as it was away from _him..._no...she didnt want to get away from him...she wanted to get away from **it. **Anyone who could say something so cruel shouldnt even be considered human or demon.

"Wait, Rin!" Sesshomaru took hold of her arm. Rin didnt even turn around to face him. She was too afraid that she would start crying. " Rin...I didnt me-" Sesshomaru started but was cut off.

"It's alright Sesshomaru. I herd you perfectly. I dont mean anything to you. You dont care about me. You dont have to tell me. I herd you tell it to Inuyasha. Your not my friend...and you dont love me." Rin said with no emotion in her voice. Sesshomaru frowned at this, then pulled her arm to make her turn around.

"Rin...I do care about you..." Sesshomaru assured. Rin looked away.

"Fine, you care about me. Thanks." Rin said coldly as her eyes narrowed while still looking away. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes them pulled her to him and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him eye to eye.

"Rin, I **do **care about you." His eyes softened. Rin looked up at him then at then ground and smiled a gentle smile (It was forced! Just to let you know!)

"But you dont love me do you. You said it yourself Sesshomaru. You dont care nor love me." Rin said flatly. She was able to feel her eyes fill with tears but she refused to let them fall.

"I do care about you Rin! But...not like that.I...just want us to be friends. We can be friends, cant we." Sesshomaru asked looking at her looking at the ground.

Rins eyes closed as she herd what he said. '_He wants to be friends...fine...we'll be **friends...**infact, we dont even have to be that!'_ Rin looked up at him then backed away from his embrace of her. She looked at the ground.

"Alright Sesshomaru...we'll just be...**friends.**" Rin said with a forced smile. She turned around and started walking to the doors.

* * *

Just then on the other doors Kagome, Sango, Aya, Miroku, and Kouga came out and looked around. When they spotted Sesshomaru and Rin talking they were about to run over to ask them what was going on when Inuyasha stepped infront of them and shook his head. Kagome looked at Sango who looked at Aya. They werent able to hear what Rin and Sesshomaru were talking about...but they knew with the way Inuyasha was acting and the expression on his face that it couldnt be good.

* * *

Rin started walking towards the doors when Sesshomaru took hold of her arm again. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her chin so that they were seeing eye to eye again. " Rin...I **DO **care about you...you know that right?" Sesshomaru asked embracing Rin. Rin smiled gently and closed her eyes. 

"Yes...we'll stay...friends."

Sesshomaru then started to lean down. Rin's eyes widened. _' He's actually going to kiss me! After all he's done? First he says I'm nothing! Then he says he doesnt care about me nor love me! Then he says I'm not his friend...then he says he cares about me and just considers me a friend! And now after all of that he's going to kiss me!' _Rin closed her eyes then shot them back open. _'...no...' _

Rin roughly pushed Sesshomaru away from her so that he was in front of her. Rin then raised her hand...

**SMACK**

Sesshomaru's head snapped to the left so fast he was able to crack it. ( He didnt break his neck! He just cracked his neck from her smack! Like when you crack your knuckles.) Rin glared at him. She felt nothing but anger now. She had decided to use all of her strength to smack him. She didnt care if they would get suspisious or not. She just wanted to smack him so hard. And she did. She smacked him so hard that it echoed through out the garden, and now there was a hand print on his cheek that was so red it was beginning to blend into his markings on his cheek.

Kagome, Sango and Aya gasped. Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha's haws dropped and thier eyes widened.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as well. She hit him! And...it hurt...she had such strength! Sesshomaru turned his head so that he was looking at Rin, his eyes still wide.

Rin then smiled gently. But her eyes were hidden beneith her raven colored bangs. "Sesshomaru...please dont ever touch me like that again...you see, **friends** dont touch **friends **like that. (Some people do...but in this case just go with it!) And it made me very uncomfortable when you tried to kiss me..." Rin raised her head so that Sesshomaru could see her glare at him. "We are only friends, Sesshomaru...maybe not even that." Sesshomaru eyes widened more. He couldnt believe that she had just said that.

Rin turned around and ran through the doors then ran as fast as she could to her dorm.

* * *

Everyone was silent. They were all confused. Why did Rin hit Sesshomaru. 

"Inuyasha...what's going on?" Kagome asked. The rest of the gang looked at Inuyasha, who was sitting on the ground, pretzel style, and shaking his head.

Inuyasha sighed then got up and looked at Sesshomaru who was just staring at the door as if Rin was going to come back through it. He then looked to the gang and told them...everything. His conversation between Sesshomaru and how he asked him how he felt. Everyone just nodded. Inuyasha then told then how he asked Sesshomaru how he felt and then he saw Rin and how he tried to stop Sesshomaru from saying anything stupid but Sesshomaru wouldnt listen. Everyone gasped when Inuyasha told them that Sesshomaru had said that Rin was nothing to him and that he didnt care. He also told them that Sesshomaru said that she ment as much to him as he did.

"But...Sesshomaru **hates **you, Inuyasha. " Miroku said when he was done. Everyone glared at him.

"That's the point you dumb dumb!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome, Sango, and Aya got up and walked over to Sesshomaru and glared at him. When Sesshomaru relized that they were infront of him he glared back.

"What?" He snapped coldly. Kagome glared daggers at him then raised her hand and punched him in the face. Sesshomaru didnt even flinch. It didnt even hurt much...not nearly as much as Rin's smack did. He smirked. "That didnt even hurt, Kagome. I didnt feel a thing." Kagome glared at him.

"You're a jerk! You have no heart and probably have no soul! You cant feel** anything** Sesshomaru! Who know? You probably dont even have any feelings!" Kagome shouted at him. She then ran off towards the direction Rin went.

"Kagome where are you going!" Sango yelled.

"To see if Rin's allright! It's obvious that Sesshomaru **doesnt **care about her! If he did then he would have tried to stop her!" Kagome yelled before entering the building. Sango glared at Sesshomaru for a few more seconds then ran after her...now it was just Aya who stood in front of him. Sesshomaru shot a cold glare at her.

"What...are you going to try and hit me also?" He said with a smirk. Aya just looked at him...she didnt glare..then she shook her head and looked away from him.

"You know Sesshomaru...ever since Rins gotten here you've been...well...**nicer.**" Aya said still not looking at him. Sesshomaru frowned. He was about to snap something at her but she continued. " You dont yell at Inuyasha as much...and you dont fight with him all the time like you used to... and...for the few months Rin's been here...you've been... happy...and so has she... but now..." Aya looked at Sesshomaru with pitty in her eyes. "But now... what will happen..." She turned and started walking away but then turned back around to look at him. " How do you know if anything will stay the same now..." And with that she ran in the direction that Sango and Kagome and Rin had run. Leaving Sesshomaru with his eyes widened...

He looked at the ground and fell to his kneesKouga and Miroku ran over to him. While Inuyasha just walked.

"Um...hey Sess. It's alright... I'm sure things will work out." Miroku assured while looking down at his friend. (He was standing)

"Yeah... every story has a happy endind..." Kouga said. But Sesshomaru acted as though he didnt hear them. Kouga and Miroku looked at Inuyasha telling him to try and confort him...after all...he was his brother. Inuyasha just shot a glare at them. Then walked over to Sesshomaru and stood in front of him...

Sesshomaru looked up and growled at his brother who dared to look down at him. Inuyasha just ignored it and said something that made Sesshomaru stop and think...

"What... have...you...done." Inuyasha said with a little anger and pitty in his voice. He turned around and headed towards his dorm. Sesshomaru eyes widened. What had he done? He probably just lost the only the only person who truely cared about him... the only person who **he **truely cared about... but he didnt say that...he said that he hated her...that she was nothing to him...and for what? Just because he didnt want to hurt his so called manly pride! _' What have I done...' _

Sesshomaru got up and started walking slowly to his dorm... he would apologize to Rin later...if he went now...Kagome, Sango, and Aya would probably try and kill him for even trying to get near her.

Kouga and Miroku watched as Sesshomaru walked away. Then they sighed and looked at eachother.

"You know what this means dont you...?" Miroku said. Kouga sighed.

"Yeah..." They both looked at each other then at the ground with sad faces.. as they said at the same time, " It's going to be a **long **... **quiet**... winter break."

* * *

**Ok, I'll end it there. That was so sad! I actually cried when I wrote this! ( That must sound pethetic, huh.) Any ways, the next chapters called, "Changes" It starts off from when Rin runs to her dorm and stays there all winter break. Her friends try and cheer her up but she just wouldnt talk to them. And then it skips to when they go back to school. Now after Sesshomaru has said all that stuff about how he felt about Rin, will anything be the same. The girls are mad at him and refuse to talk to him and wont let him talk or get anywhere near Rin...And why hasnt Rin been coming to any of her classes that she has with everyone... and Rin decides to tell Sesshomaru how she feels about him now after what he said... but is it the truth... or another lie.** **

* * *

**

**Wow I write alot...and I dont care what other think about it, I think my chapters are long...well not that long but just right.**

**Well thats it! Review please! I'll update as soon as I can... school just started for me... so I'm gona try as hard as I can to do my homework during lunch from now on so I can write more of my story after school! Until next time, **

**Ren-chan **


	15. Changes

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Changes...**

**( This starts off from the last chapter! I'd say it starts from when Rin was running to her dorm...)**

**

* * *

**

Rin ran to her dorm, tears falling freely from her eyes that were closed shut. She almost tripped a few times while running but she didnt feel any pain. She just got back up quickly and continued to run.

_' I hate him!' _Rin came to her door but didnt go in. She rested her head on the door and cried freely. _' I hate him...' _She could sence her friends coming.

So she quickly opened her door and slammed it shut behind her, making sure to lock both of the locks so her friends couldnt get in with thier spare keys. ( Her friends only have keys for one lock) She looked around her room and smiled sadly. But she started to cry freely but silently, as she slumped down against the door and brought her knees up to her chest as she hugged herself. _' Why did I even ask him if he loved me?...' _

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Aya ran to Rin's dorm, as Kagome stopped in front of it Sango crashed into her causing Aya to crash into them. All three girls looked at the door and listened. 

Nothing.

Thats what they herd. They looked at one another then knocked on the door gently.

"Rin...are you ok?" Kagome asked. There wasnt an answer. Kagome looked over to Sango with a sad look on her face. Sango nodded and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Rin...dont worry. Sesshomaru's a ice prince. You diserve better then him anyways. So dont worry...everythings gona be ok." Sango assured but there was still no answer.

"Maybe we should open the door just to see if shes ok..." Aya suggested looking sadly at the door. Kagome nodded and took out a key. She put it in the hole and turned it. But when she turned the doorknob the door still wouldnt open. Kagome's jaw practically dropped to the ground.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Sango asked looking quite confused because the door didnt open.

"She locked both locks! And we never got the other key from her..." Kagome said sadly. They were about to start talking to Rin to ask if they could come in but they herd a whisper.

"Go away..."

Kagome, Sango and Aya looked over at the door quite surprised.

"Rin? Rin, come on. Open the door. Please? How about we just talk about it...?" Aya asked. But Rin just repeated those soft words that sounded so sad.

"Please...just go away..."

"But Rin-" Kagome started but was cut off.

" I SAID GO AWAY!" Rin shouted from the other side of the door, tightening the grip she had around herself. The girls were shocked at the sudden outburst. "Please...just...go away..." Kagome and the other girls were able to hear Rin start to cry again. It was obvious in her voice that she was already crying. They nodded thier heads sadly and turned to go to thier own dorms looking back at Rin's door sadly just before they entered thier rooms.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Inuyasha I dont think we should..." Kouga reminded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Him, Kouga, and Miroku were walking down the corridors (or dorm hallways..) to Rin's dorm.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. If Kagome, Sango, and Aya werent able to get her to come out of her room...how are we going to?" Miroku added. Inuyasha turned around and glared at them.

"Because she's our friend. Even if she wont come out, we should at least **try. **And besides...ITS BORING AROUND HERE NOW! I mean come on! Sesshomaru's acting colder and more quieter then usual! Kagome, Sango, and Aya left to go home for the holidays! Rin wont come out of her dorm! And Sess and Rin are the only two left...and now that they dont even want to have fun...it is sooooo boring!" Inuyasha whined turning and stomping towards Rin's dorm. Kouga and Miroku looked at oneanother.

"Well...we **did **promise the girls that we would at least **try **to get Rin to come out of her dorm..." Miroku said sadly. Kouga sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right..." And with that they both followed Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku came up to Rin's dorm and looked back at Inuyasha and Kouga. They nodded towards him and he nodded back. Then gently he said in a soft gentle voice. "Rin...are you okay sweety?" Inuyasha and Kouga glared at Miroku. 

"SHES NOT 5 YEARS OLD YOU IDOT!" Inuyasha growled while stomping on Miroku. Kouga punched him out of the way and cleared his throat.

"Um...what I'm sure Miroku ment to say was, if you were alright... we know it's none of our buisinness, Rin...but we are your friends...we just want to see if your ok." Kouga said shyly...he hated showing his good side...he always felt like a weakling when he did.

Rin was still sitting by the door, silently crying into her knees that were brought to her face. She herd them but didnt want to answer. She looked up and looked at the door but quickly started crying silently again.

Inuyasha's nose twitched..._' Tears...' _His nose twitched again..._'Rin's tears...' _He looked over at Kouga and Miroku. "She's crying." He informed them. Thier eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"Come on Rin...wont you please just talk to us..." Miroku asked.

No answer.

"Rin...we just want to help..." Kouga said gently.

No answer.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"DAMN IT, RIN! OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT OPEN!" Inuyasha groweled and started kicking the door. Rin burst out in tears and started crying loudly. Inuyasha sweatdropped and quickly backed away from the door, practically jumping at the sound of her crying. Kouga and Miroku glared at him.

"Way to go Inuyasha! You made her cry more!" (Kouga)

"What the hell are you talking about! She was **already **crying!" (Inuyasha)

"But not like that!" (Miroku)

"Yeah! Apologize to her! Or we'll tell Kagome!" (Kouga)

Inuyasha huffed then turned to the door stared at it. Then he sighed. "Look Rin...I'm sorry. I didnt mean to make you cry...er...more."

Rin kept crying but she suddenly cryed silently. Inuyasha didnt get an answer for his apology (whitch is very rare, for him to apologize) and his eyes turned to sadness and concern.

"Rin...your not going to talk to us are you?" He asked.

No answer...

Inuyasha sighed then turned around to walk out of the building. Miroku and Kouga next to him. _'...will things ever be the same...' _Was the thought that ran through thier minds.

* * *

_A week later... on the first day they come back to school..._

Sesshomaru walked down the hall thinking about everything that happened over the break...

nothing...

Thats all that happened. Nothing. Everyone stayed in thier dorms. Kagome, Sango and Aya came back 3 days after they left only to hear that Rin didnt come out of her room. They would occasionally go by to try and get her to talk to them, but she never did. Sesshomaru tried a few times, but Kagome or one of the other girls would stop him from going a step further when he was only about 10 feet from her door, after they said, " You could only cause pain and sadness Sesshomaru! Thats all you could ever do..." He stopped trying.

Sesshomaru started to walk faster to his class. _' Maybe today i'll get to explain to her why I said all those things...' _Sesshomaru walked into his english classroom and looked around. He was the first person to get to class. _'Odd...Rin is usually the first one to get to class...' _Sesshomaru thought. He decided he would wait until she came to class talk to her, but as the people came into the class room and took thier seats his hope that she would actually come to class grew smaller and smaller.

"Alright, Alright. Settle down. Now today we will-" The teacher began, but Sesshomaru didnt listen. He looked around the room...everyone was there; Miroku sat next to Kouga, Sango next to Aya, Inuyasha sat next to him...but Kagome was sitting by herself...no Rin...and she was looking sad.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother while the teacher starting to pass around papers. "Inuyasha, where is Rin? Dont tell me that she has decided not to even come to class..." Sesshomaru asked, seriously worried but he didnt dare show it. ( DAMN HIS PRIDE!)

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru like he was the stupidest person on earth. "Didnt you hear?" He asked still giving him the 'what are you, stupid?' look. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Didnt I hear what?" Sesshomaru asked, eager to know, but didnt show it. Inuyasha kept staring at him in amazment. "Stop looking at like that." Sesshomaru snapped, Inuyasha did as told.

"Well, Rin changed her schedule around...she's not in any of our classes anymore...well...except science, but thats it." Inuyasha said with a sigh. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Rin changed classes? Just because of him!

"Mr. Tetsusaiga, please at leastpretend yourpaying attention to the lessons." Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see the teachers looking at him with his crystal blue demon eyes. ( Yes, the teacher is a demon). But Sesshomaru didnt pay attention at all. He kept watching the clock, desperate for this class to end so he could get to science.

An hour later, when the bell finally rang, Sesshomaru was first one out of the room and the first one to get to science class. (It was sort of easy for him, being a demon and using his demon speed.) He quickly took his seat and waited for everyone else to come to class, inclouding Rin, and to his great relief, she did.

* * *

Rin walked into the science room with quite an attitude, she was in a good mood, dispite everything that happened over the break, but she just didnt want to be in any classes with **it. **

She quickly took a seat by herself away from all of her friends and **it. **The gang saw this and they're hearts grew sad. They were all hoping that they could talk to Rin now, since they couldnt even talk to her during the break...not to mention that this was actually the first time they have seen her after what happened between her and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who was just watching the black board and teacher. She didnt look at him nor any of her friends. Sesshomaru then looked over at Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga they each looked sad...and to his confusion, they seemed to be feeling pity for him. Kouga then pointed over to Kagome, Sango, and Aya. And when Sesshomaru looked over to them they were giving him cold glares that wanted to burn him alive.(But of course they didnt.) Sesshomaru sweat dropped and turned back to the front of the room.

"Ok class! Today we're going to do a lab! You will have to figure out how to make a bar of soap, float in water." (I got that from a t.v. show, so dont start thinking that I'm crazy!) The teacher said as he held up a bar of soap and a bucket of water. Kagura shot her hand up in the air and started to wave it around trying to get the teachers attention. The teacher just sighed and rolled his eyes. "No Kagura, your not going to be paired up with Sesshomaru." Kagura frowned and lowered her hand down and rested her head on it.

"Ok, now that thats over...here are the pairings...Kagura, Kanna. " The teacher went through his list one at a time. Rin crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. _' Please dont pair me up with Sesshomaru, please, oh please, oh please!'_ "Sango, Aya. Inuyasha, Kagome. Miroku, Kouga. And Sesshomaru, Rin." Rin slammed her head on her desk. _' Fuck...' _

Sesshomaru looked over at her with a smirk. _' Try getting away from me now, Rin.' _Sesshomaru started thinking of things he would say to her when Rin's hand shot in the air.

"Rin if you have something to say or a question you could come up to my desk and tell me." The teacher commented. Rin nodded then walked over to the teachers desk. Sesshomaru watched with interest as Rin spoke to the teacher and the teacher just nodded. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath because he couldnt hear then because there were too many noises in the room. The teacher then stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Ok, theres a slight change in plans...I'm going to change Rin's partner for Rin feels that she wont be able to consintrate on her work if shes paired up with the partner she has now. So, Kagome, please work with Rin on the lab, and Sesshomaru you can work with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru jaw dropped. He was NOT expecting that.

Rin quietly walked over to her desk, sat down, and started her work without Kagome. Sesshomaru growled and stomped over to Inuyasha desk, Inuyasha looked up and almost jumped at seeing his brothers eyes turning crimson red. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. "Why are you mad. Your the one who caused this." She snapped then walked over to Rin. Sesshomaru growled a threatening growl at her and was about to throw himself at her to rip her to bits but Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha held him back.

When Kagome got to Rin she tried to talk to her but Rin wouldnt talk back. She just sat there and did her work. After 20 minutes of trying to make conversation Kagome gave up. For the rest of class Rin just did work, she didnt look at anyone nor talk to anyone. Her friends just watched her hoping she was going to talk to them, and that she and Sesshomaru would make up or else nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

_Two days later during lunch..._

Sesshomaru sat down at the usual table that he and his friends sat at.

"Hey Sess...you ok?" Kouga asked coming up and sitting with him. Inuyasha and Miroku came next. Sesshomaru glared at Kouga and growled. Oh course he wasnt ok! none of the girls (Kagome, Sango, and Aya, and thier friends...) will talk to him! Not to mention the fact that he hasnt seen OR has talked to Rin for two days!

Sesshomaru growled again...

_FLASHBACK..._

_Sesshomaru came into science and looked around the class... Rin wasnt there? He leaned over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Where is Rin? I thought she had science with us." Inuyasha again looked at Sesshomaru like he was the stupidest person in the world. _

_"You didnt hear?" Inuyasha said with disbelief. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha sighed. " She doesnt have science with us anymore Sess. She went to the consulers office and they changed it to another period." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who's eyes were turning red... _

_End FLASHBACK..._

"Hey theres the girls!" Miroku pointed to Kagome, Sango, and Aya who were walking with thier trays of lunch talking. "HEY KAGOME, SANGO, AYA! We saved you guys seats!" Miroku waved his arms frantiacally in the air. The girls smiled at him and started walking towards them but when they saw Sesshomaru their eyes darkened and they glared daggers at him before turning and walking to another table.

Miroku's face dropped. " I guess that's a no..."

"You dummy. They're still mad at Sess..." Kouga said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes then looked around the cafeteria.

"Hey...where's Rin? Isnt she eating lunch?" Sesshomaru asked still looking around the cafeteria. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku looked at Sesshomeru with wide eyes.

"DIDNT YOU HEAR?" They asked, more liked yelled. Sesshomaru growled. They smiled nervously.

"Kagome told me that Rin is doing stuff over lunch from now on...like helping out teachers...doing Student Service Learning Hours in the office and library...things like that..." Inuyasha said looking at his food and poking it with a fork.

Sesshomaru growled but then he looked down at the ground...

_'Nothing will ever be the same...Rin...' _He thought that's when Kouga looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hey look over there! It's Rin!" He yelled jumping up and down happily and pointing in her direction. ( None of them have seen her for like 2 days! So thats why hes all happy) Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku snapped thier heads in the direction he was pointing to and thier eyes widened as well...

There she was...Rin...

* * *

Rin peeked into the cafeteria before walking into it towards the vending machine, cursing at herself. 

_' I'm so stupid! How can I pack my lunch but forget to pack a drink?' _Rin thought. She frowned at herself as she took out some money and put them into the machine. _' Maybe I could make this quick. I dont want to run into anyone...' _Rin crossed her fingers in hope as she took out the drink. She opened it and took a big gulp before turning to walk out of the room...only to crash into something...

hard...

Rin practiacally spilled her drink but luckily it didnt spill on her. She cursed to herself, she lost some of her drink but still had some left, but when she looked up to see who she crashed into she cursed at herself again..._'Sesshomaru...' _

"Rin I-" Sesshomaru started but he was cut off.

"Sorry, I crashed into you. Well, bye..." Rin walked around him and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. Rin turned around glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" She said trying to yank her arm out of his grasp, but that only made him tighten his grip.

"Why wont you talk to me or any of us anymore?" Sesshomaru demanded. Rin glared daggers at him. She looked down at his hand that had a firm grip on her.

"Your hurting me." She said still trying to yank her arm out. Sesshomaru groweled.

"Tell Me!" He demanded. He glared at her. Rin looked away.

Sesshomaru waited for an answer. His eyes were getting red from anger and sadness. Rin could feel them radiating off from him...she could also feel the glare he was giving her.

Rin spun around and gave Sesshomaru a glare. Rin pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked at him...no longer was she glaring...

"Why do you care Sesshomaru?" Tears began to form in her eyes..." How could some**thing **like you ever care."Rin turned around and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru just stared...

"Arent you going to go after her Sess?" Kouga yelled coming up from behind him with Inuyasha and Miroku. That's when Kagome, Sango, and Aya came up to them too.

"What did you do? You made her cry again didnt you!" Kagome yelled and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared back and ran after Rin.

* * *

Rin ran all the way to her dorm and when she got there she slamed the door shut and took out her cell phone to call Naraku. 

Rin waited until she herd Naraku's voice.

"Rin-chan?" Naraku asked when he picked up the phone. He was in his study and didnt expect Rin to call him.

Rin burst out into tears causing Naraku to put on a serious face and stand up from his chair. ( He was working at his desk.)

"Rin, whats wrong." Naraku asked seriously but gently.

"Naraku-sama, I want out! I dont want to stay here anymore!" Rin yelled into the phone, crying her eyes out. _' I dont want to stay here anymore! I want out!...'_

_

* * *

_

**I think I'll end it there... Crap! I just relized that I just left a cliffy! I hate cliffys...but I'm not gona put to many in my story. Anyways, sorry if I take a few days to update...school just began and well I have to get things organized. But dont worry! I'll update! I will NEVER be one of those authors that discontinue thier stories ( I hate it when that happens too!) And if I do then I will sooooo hate myself! **

**Well, the next chapters called, " Secrets Revieled " . When Rin tells Naraku that she wants out, he comes to her school to take care of things and take her back to his castle! But will Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the gang let him? No! So they fight with him, thinking he's trying to kidnap Rin and kill her, and they almost win...until Rin interfiers and saves Naraku-_sama _from them. And her bond to Naraku and secret of who she really is and why she really came to Shikon High is revieled...

* * *

Alright people, review! **

Ren-Chan

Alright people, review! 


	16. Secrets Revieled

**How Long Does Love Last…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**NOTICE: Once again, i'm really really really sorry that its been taking me a long time to update! Its just school and stuff. But anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Secrets Revieled...**

**Flashback...**

_**"Rin, whats wrong." Naraku asked seriously but gently.**_

_**"Naraku-sama, I want out! I dont want to stay here anymore!" Rin yelled into the phone, crying her eyes out. ' I dont want to stay here anymore! I want out!...'**_

**End Flashback...**

**

* * *

**

Naraku's eyes widened from what Rin said. She had never quit a mission...and why the hell was she crying? Naraku started to get worried. _' Did they find out? Are they thretening her? Are they after her?' _

"Rin, what happened? Whats going on? " Naraku asked, his voice filled with concern.

Rin thought about what she should actually tell him. _' The truth...'_ " I dont want to stay here anymore! I cant take it! Things are just getting too hard! Please Naraku-sama... I want to go home!" Rin yelled and then she quieted down. "I just want to go home..." Rin started to cry more, she didnt exactly tell him the truth...but its not like she **lied **to him. Naraku was shocked to hear this though. He trained Rin to be strong... wise... and fearless! She was one of the best demon slayers/ hunters hes ever had! And here she was telling him through tears that she wanted to quit! Something must have happened.

Naraku sighed. " Ok, Rin. Ok. I'll be there in a little while...can you wait that long." He asked, but Rin could tell from the seriousness and concern in his voice that that was more like an order.

Rin nodded her head in sadness. She didnt want to wait, she wanted out now. " Yes... I can Naraku-sama." Naraku nodded his head in return.

"I'll be there in less then an hour. ( He isnt driving or anything! Hes flying or however he travels on the anime...it does look like flying though.)" He hung up and ran to the window in his study and jumped out and headed towards Shikon High...

* * *

Rin closed her cell phone. She didnt want to wait! She wanted out now! 

Rin ran to her closet and pulled out her backpack and started packing things that she couldnt leave behind. Such as the weapons she brought with her and her demon slayer outfit. ( Her outfitlooks just like Sango's but Rin's outfit is completely black! Like an assasin outfit or something but its in the style of Sango's demon slayer outfit.) She ran into the bathroom and washed her face so it wouldnt look like she just cried and ran back into the room to continue packing. When Rin finished packing and ran out of her room only to run straight into Sesshomaru...literally. She slammed into him and fell down backwards. When Rin looked up she glared for 2 reasons.

1) Out of all the people who are in this school right at that moment she just had to bump into **it.  
**2) **It **was staring down at her which she hated when people did.

"Are you all right, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked still looking down at her. His eyes then spotted the backpack she had with her and he raised a brow. "Going somewhere?"

Rin stood up and turned her back on him dusting herself off from her fall. "That is none of your concern nor any of your buissiness." Rin stated with her back still to him. Sesshomaru growled.

"Dont tell me your now leaving just because of me! That is pure bull shit!" Sesshomaru took a step towards her and he could smell that she wasnt angry with him...she was sad...and afraid. "Rin...you do not wish to truely leave do you?" He asked. Rin didnt reply though. She just picked up her backpack and started walking down the hall.

"There you are Rin! Did he do something to you!" Aya glared at Sesshomaru who just glared right back. Kagome, Inuyasha and the others were right behind her.

"Yo, Rin, whats with the backpack?" Kouga asked raising a brow. Everyones heads snapped to what he was looking at. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame then started shouting like they were crazy!

"Rin! Your not leaving are you?" ( Aya)

"Is it because of Sesshomaru? Dont worry we'll keep him away from you from now on!" ( Kagome)

"We'll even beat the crap out of him!" ( Sango)

Sesshomaru snorted at that comment, earning glares from the girls. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. _' They wouldnt even get the chance to lay a finger on me by the time I kick tier asses.'_

Rin felt like crying. Why was she leaving? Because she didnt want to be near any of them anymore? Is it because...they're the ones that have changed her...

Rin turned her back on them also and everyone was silent. The girls stoped yelling and the boys stoped giving Sesshomaru death glares for making the girls sad.

"Yes...I am leaving... " Rin said with her shut. " And I'm never coming back..." she managed to choke out. Kagome, Sango, and Aya looked like they had tears in thier eyes...

" But Rin...why...you cant just leave because of Sesshomaru...that'd be crazy...and besides...you dont really want to leave...it's so obvious." Kagome whispered taking a step closer to Rin. " Rin, we're your friends..." That's when Rin's eyes snapped open and she turned around so fast it caused Kagome to gasp.

"MY FRIENDS? I **NEVER **SAID **ANY **OF YOU WERE MY FRIENDS! I HATE IT HERE! I HATE YOU! SESSHOMARU, INUYASHA, SANGO, AYAME,KOUGA, MIROKU, AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE AT THIS STUPID CRAPPY FUCKING BUILDING YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY CALL A SCHOOL! I HATE EVERYTHING!" Rin screamed at them and ran out the doors leaving the girls with tears in thier eyes and the boys with thier jaws dropped.

"She didnt mean that." Kagome said. She turned to everyone else. " She couldnt have..."

* * *

Rin ran outside infront of the school angry at herself and even more upset now! _'Where the hell is Naraku-sama?' _Rin thought as she frantically looked around for her master. And as if on que, Naraku jumped down out of nowhere in front of Rin, practically scaring her to death. 

" Are you all right Rin?" Naraku said looking around the school with a disgusted look. Rin looked up at her master. She hadnt seen him for almost 5 months now! ( She came to Shikon High in September...and it is now January. Yes I know, it seems impossible, but just go with it.lol.) Rin nodded. She then stood up straight and bowed in respect witch only caused Naraku to chuckle.

"Come now Rin. You dont have to act as though you are my servant all the time." Naraku said. Rin raised her head and smiled. Naraku's face then went serious as he took hold of her hand. "We must go. Have they found out who you really are?" Naraku said with narrowed eyes.

"No...not yet..." Rin said as she looked at the ground in shame. Naraku noticed this but didnt say anything because he suddenly felt another persons...no...other peoples presence. He looked around and groweled.

Rin turned around also and her eyes widened.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame were standing there. But they looked totally diferent...well not that different...just in different clothes. Kagome had on what she always wore, Inuyasha was in baggy red pants with a matching shirt with a white one under it, Sesshomaru had on a haori ( I dont know what its called! Its just what he wears on tv!) Miroku looked like some kind of monk, Kouga and Ayame were wearing clothes that looked to Rin, like wolf skins, and Sango was wearing a demon slayer outfit!

* * *

_A few minutes before that..._

Everyone ran through the halls looking for Rin, until they finally came to an exit.

"Hey there she is!" Kouga pointed out the door. Everyone looked in that direction and started questioning.

"Who's that she's talking to?" (Inuyasha) Sesshomaru groweled.

" Maybe it's her dad?" (Aya)

" Chea Right! She dont look nothin like him!" (Inuyasha of course! lol)

" A child doesnt always have to look like thier dad you know!" (Kagome)

They all watched as Rin and the miserious man talked then saw that the man took hold of Rin's hand and had a mean look on his face. Everyone gasped as if they were watching some kind of horror movie.

"Is he trying to kidnap her?" (Kagome)

"Who cares! Whether he is or is not, we have to get Rin and talk some sence into her!" ( Sesshomaru)

And they all ran outside getting ready for the battle.

* * *

Rin looked atall of themin amazment! They looked like every other person that she had ever seen in Naraku's castle! ( What I mean by that is that they all look like thier from the fuedal era...or in other words the TV show! lol) And in a blink of an eye something zipped from them to her and ran back to thier side with her in it's arms. 

Rin's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled at him. He just turned around and smirked at her.

" It's ok Rin, you can thank us later!" Inuyasha yelled to her. Rin raised an eye brow. Thank them...thank them for what?

"But you guys I-" Rin started but she never got the chance to finish because she was cut off when everyone ran at Naraku at once and started attacking him. "Naraku-!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha froze as they started to glare at Naraku.

"Naraku...**The **Naraku?" Inuyasha groweled. Naraku smirked as he put up a barrier to block off thier attacks.

"Ah, the Tensusaiga brothers. What an honor." Naraku smirked in a mocking way, " How has your family buisiness been going?" He asked with an evil smile. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled. Then Inuyasha smirked.

"Great! In fact, we get to take over Tetsusaiga Corporation as soon as the school year ends!" He spat at Naraku, who just stared at him as though he were the dirt that lay on the bottom of his shoes.

Rin had a confused look on her face. " Tetsusaiga Corporation...?" She asked herself. Kagome herd and turned to her with a surprised look upon her face.

"You've never herd of Tetsusaiga Corporation, Rin! Its one of the biggest sword industries in, not only Japan, but in the entire world!" Kagome said. She then looked back towards the battle. " Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are supposed to inherit the buisiness from thier father, The Great Dog Demon, Inutaisho ( Sorry if I spelled that wrong!) after they graduate from high school, or in other words, this year but it will mainly go to Sesshomaru since Inuyasha lacks the grades and the smarts to run a buisiness of his own... it is also supposed that if they dont graduate or something happens to them..." Kagome's face darkened," The buisiness and everything that comes with it, goes directly to Naraku Industries, or in other words...Naraku." ( I totally didnt know any other name for a buisiness for Naraku...so I just used his name. lol.)

Rin's eyes widened. And she looked back towards the battle. _' So that's why Naraku-sama wanted me to slay Sesshomaru... he didnt expect Inuyasha to make it so he wanted the other possible heir for the buisiness out of the picture...I understand now.' _( I really hope that made sence! If it didn't just email me or leave a comment!)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took a running start to attack but not before yelling out to Kagome and the others to protect Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha flexed out his claws and started scratching away at Naraku's barrier as Sesshomaru whipped out his poison whip and started slashing at it. Naraku glared at them as they actually made damage to the barrier. 

Within seconds though even Naraku put down his barrier for it wouldnt hold up for much longer. He then stricked Inuyasha first, punching him in the stomach so hard that Inuyasha started coughing up blood. Naraku then turned his attention to Sesshomaru who stood only a few feet away from him.

And at the same time they both ran at each other, punching each other in the face and stomachs but also blocking attacks. Sesshomaru then whipped out his poison whip and slashed Naraku acrosshischeek causing him to curse and fall to his knees, while holding his cheek as he tried to calm the pain. Sesshomaru smirked as he slowly walked toward Naraku, ready to kill the bastard.

* * *

Rin stared shocked! Her masterwas actually losing! Not only that but they had actually caused him pain! Rin knew that she had disturbed Naraku while he was in that time of month in witch half demons become weak and are caused pain easier...but she had no idea that it would have this much affect on him! 

Rin watched as Sesshomaru slowly walked toward her master while flexing his claws. Her eyes widened. _'Just what is he planning to do? Is he going to kill Naraku-sama?'_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru was now in front of Naraku, smirking down at him.

"Are you ready to die." Sesshomaru said more as a statement then a question. Naraku didnt answer. He only looked up at Sesshomaru and smirked. Sesshomaru glared at him, then raised his hand up ready to strike.

* * *

Rin's face darkened. 

_' No!'_

_

* * *

_

Before Sesshomaru could even bring down his claw to shred Naraku to bits, someone had run right to his side and punch him so hard in the face that it sent him flying and crashing into a tree, causing it to break in half in the process.

Sesshomaru sat up, his eyes blood shot red, as he looked around, groweling, looking for whoever dared to hit him! But once he saw who it was, his eyes widened as they turned back to thier normal amber color. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

" Rin...?" Sesshomaru said shocked as Rin helped Naraku up from the ground. Rin just shot Sesshomaru the darkest glare that he had ever recieved.

"Dont you **ever **hurt Naraku-sama again!" She hissed at him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened even more as did eveyone elses.

"Sama?"

"Sama?"

"SAMA?"

Sesshomaru couldnt believe his ears. "Rin...wh-"

"Come on, Naraku-Sama...we should leave now." Rin suggested as though she hadnt herd Sesshomaru. Naraku nodded despite the fact that he wanted to kill Sesshomaruand they started to walk off but Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her away from Naraku. Rin glared at him and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Sesshomaru, I'm warning you! Leave me alone!" Rin hissed at him. Naraku turned around to look at them and took a step closer to them ready to fight if necessary. Sesshomaru groweled at him.

"I dont know what you did to her Naraku, but she will not go with you!" Sesshomaru shouted. This caused Naraku to laugh.

"I did not do anything to her, Sesshomaru. I merely sent her out to do something she is more than capable of doing...but she has failed and willsoon get another assignment... but for now... I believe it would be best if she were to come home..." Naraku smirked as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

" What are you talking about Naraku." Sesshomaru demanded. Naraku just smirked.

"Why dont you ask her yourself, Sesshomaru?" Naraku questioned giving him narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru glanced at him for a second then turned to Rin who was just staring straight ahead of her with her eyes covered by her bangs.

"Rin...what is Naraku saying..." Sesshomaru questioned with bitterness in his voice. Rin raised her face so her eyes showed and they were now red instead of thier usual warm brown.

"Sesshomaru..." She then snapped her head to the side so she could look straight in his own amber eyes. "I'm a demon slayer. I was set out toslay you and possibly your brother. I was going to slay you but..." Rin stopped and looked intoSesshomaru's amber eyes to see nothing but coldness and hatred, disgust and regret. And for a second Sesshomaru saw Rin's eyes flash with amusement...but only a second." But I decided to have a little fun first... So tell me Sesshomaru. How does it feel to have been betrayed by a human girl. You were so gullible. Such a worthless filthy dog-!" Rin was cut off from her shouts as Sesshomaru striked her in the face leaving a bruise that covered her whole left cheek. Rin glared back at him. And his eyes were bloddshot red and his fangs were bared.

Rin smirked. Then turned back to Naraku and nodded to him who nodded back. He then covered the whole area with miasma cuasing everyone, even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, to start coffing. Rin looked down upon them as Naraku formed a cloud of miasma as a transporter so they both could ride on it, and she smirked. _'They're all so weak! Can't even withstand a little miasma! Pethetic.' _

And just as they were about to take off into the sky a green whip came out from the cloud of miasma that surrounded Sesshomaru and the others, and took hold of Rin's arm and pulled her down to ground.

Rin got up and glared at the owner of the poison whip who glared back at her. "Sesshomaru..." Rin groweled. She got up her feet and stood as she looked at the red eyed dog demon that stood a few feet away from her.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru groweled. " This isn't over yet..." And he took a running start, going at full speed, with his poison whip ready to strike as Rin stood her ground ready to block an attack...

* * *

**Wow! I did another cliffy! Sorry to all my reviewers that it took me sooooooo long to do another chapter... but at least I did it. lol. Anyways the next chapters called, " The Fight of Betrayal, Anger,...and Love..."  
Summary:  
When Sesshomaru vows that he will kill Rin at all cost, she tells him the same! And as they fight, the Inu gang can do nothing but watch for Naraku has put up a barrier around them! While Rin and Sesshomaru battle it out to the death, memories from the time they had with eachother and with thier friends flash in thier minds, and with each memory, they both get angrier andstronger from the batrayal and hatred they got from each other. And by the end of the chapter...Rin figures out Naraku had a plan for her ever since the day he rescued her and her mother from the streets...and once Rin hears the plans and what he had done, her whole heart will shatter and something new will be reborn...

* * *

**

How 'bout THAT for a summary! That has to be my best summary ever! And possibly the longest too... but anyways, hope you all liked this chapter and I'll try to update again soon! Also I got meslf a website! Please check it out 

got one of the songs that are on Inuyasha on there also! Anyways Talk to you all later and dont forget to review!

Neko1RenChan


	17. The Battle Of Hatred, Betrayal, & Love

**How Long Can Love Last…**

**By: Neko1RenChan **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT any Inuyasha characters! **

**Note: Yup! I'm back! I totally got inspired! Dont know how i did, and dont really care, main thing is, i did, and i'm back! sorry if i worried some of my reviewers! Hope u can forgive me and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Fight of Betrayal, Anger...& Love... **

_Flashback..._

_Rin got up and glared at the owner of the poison whip who glared back at her. "Sesshomaru..." Rin groweled. She got up her feet and stood as she looked at the red eyed dog demon that stood a few feet away from her._

_"Rin..." Sesshomaru groweled. " This isn't over yet..." And he took a running start, going at full speed, with his poison whip ready to strike as Rin stood her ground ready to block an attack..._

_End of Flashback...

* * *

_

Rin stood her ground as Sesshomaru charged full speed at her, his hands flexed out and dripping with poison, his teeth bared, and his eyes bloodshot red. And just when he was inches away from her he brought up his arm ready to strike when Rin smirked at him and jumped into the air taking out her sheethed sword striking Sesshomaru in midair, but he managed to dogded it in a split second.

Immediatly after both of thier attacks on eathother failed they both ran to oppisite sides and returned to thier attack possitions.

Rin smirked. "Well...This should be fun. I can't wait to slay you and dispose of your body myself!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his red eyes at her and glared. " Dont start shit with me unless you plan on ending it." Rin glared at him.

"Oh. I plan to."

And with that they both charged at eachother readying to attack again.

* * *

Naraku watched with amusement as his apprentice and his enemy faught it out with eachother. But he frowned as he saw Inuyasha and the others looking as though they were about to intefere. 

"Inuyasha! C'mon! We have to stop them! They're going to **kill **eachother if we dont!" Kagome pleaded to Inuyasha. Inuyasha groweled. He wasnt **that **stupid, he could see that they were going all out on eachother with every bit of thier strength. "Inuyasha!" Kagome continued to plead.

"Kagome! You, Sango, and Ayame, stay here! Kouga, Miroku! Lets go! We have to stop these two from ripping eachother apart!" Miroku and Kouga nodded in agreement, but the girls looked as though they wanted to protest but decided, given the situation, it was best to listen.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku started running towards Sesshomaru and Rin, ready to stop their death match, but were stopped only seconds after starting to run, when they were trapped within some sortof purple forcefield! They looked around to see that so were the girls.

"What the hell is this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Over there!" Miroku shouted as he pointed to a laughing Naraku with his arm stretched out towards them and his hand purple just like the barrier itself.

"Naraku! You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, groweling.

Naraku chuckled. "I apologize, Inuyasha. But I just cant allow you to stop this fight. You see, I need them BOTH dead. And what better way of killing them than letting them kill eachother themselves." Naraku smirked.Kagome and the girls gasped as Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku glared. Naraku then turned away from them and watched the battle with a smug smirk on his face.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled, her bow and arrow ready and aiming at him. Naraku glanced at her and rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the battle. Kagome glared at his back, "Sango, Aya, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga! Get out of the way!" They did as told and Kagome shot a sacred arrow at the barrier, but it left no scratch nor did it even show any damage to the barrier. Naraku chuckled...

"Dont waist your energy on something that will have no affect nor benefit yourself. My barrier is much more stronger than your silly miko powers." He said without even looking at them. Inuyasha groweled and unsheethed his Tetsusaiga.

"That doesn't mean we can't try!" And with that each of them, Kagome, Sango, Aya, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha, started attacking the barrier with all thier strength but soon realized it was no use... all they could do was watch in horror as thier two friends battled it out, trying thier best to kill the other...

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru blocked eachothers attacks once again. And just like they had been doing each time they attacked eachother they both went to oppisite sides of the school front field. Sesshomaru on one side, teeth bared, claws flexed, and breathing hard... and Rin on the other, sword ready to defend, and she too was breathing hard from this battle... 

For a few moments they didnt do anything but glare at eachother, catching thier breaths. It had been a long battle but both of them still wouldnt give up, Rin had managed to give Sesshomaru a cut with her sword in his back and stabbed him with a small dagger in his arm, and Sesshoomaru gave Rin a severe punch and kick in her stomach and gave her a cut by his claws that took up almost all of her left cheek.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV (Point Of View)**

Sesshomaru glared at the girl he had actually considered a friend. And all those times she led him on...

_' Damn! I should have known! How the hell could I be so stupid!' _Sesshomaru growled at himself and bared his teeth at Rin as his demonic aura grew stronger...

He wanted to kill her so badly right now for her betrayal...for backstabbing them and pretending to be his and everyone elses 'friend', and for making him think that she **ever **loved him...But...as much as he _wanted _to kill her at this very moment...something deep inside his very being made him hesitate at doing so...and made him just want to stop this fighting at once...it felt wrong... and he knew deep down... it **was **wrong...

* * *

**Rin's POV (Point Of View)**

Rin tightened her grip on her sword. It had already been more than a few hours since thier battle started...she watched as Sesshomaru's demonic aura grew stronger... he was on the verge of killing her by now...and she was on the same verge to kill him...for so many reasons...

He had made her believe that he loved her... made her feel special... but most of all... breaking her heart... She was scared of him when he first told her he cared about her... because she knew that she couldnt be with him... it was **wrong**...they were enimies! But... at the same time... she hated him and was so angry with him... because he had stolen her heart... it no longer belonged to hers...but she hated him even more...for making her care about him in return...

* * *

**End of Point Of Views**

Rin stopped thinking silly thoughts about 'feelings'...thats what got her in this stupid problem in the first place...So she took a running start towards Sesshomaru at full speed with her sword ready to strike him...

* * *

Sesshomaru saw this and his bloodshot eyes widened..._' This...is not right...' _He closed his eyes then opened them again, his eyes now back to thier soft amber color...

* * *

Rin was just meters away from him and getting closer every second...

* * *

Sesshomaru lowered his hands to his side as his claws lessened thier tense, his nails growing shorter and no longer dripping poison...

* * *

Rin got ready to strike as she stopped right in front of him, bringing the sword over her shoulder ready to swipe at him and slay him...

* * *

Sesshomaru looked straight at the girl in front of him and said softly, so only she could hear, " I'm sorry..."

Rin stopped her attack...her sword just centimeters away from his neck...Her eyes wide and staring straight into the eyes of the man she hated... and yet he was also the man...that she, as much as she didnt want to admit it...loved...

* * *

Naraku watched with uneasiness as the two just stopped thier battle... he groweled... Rin had stopped her fighting. She could have easily killed Sesshomaru with just one swift move had she not stopped... 

Inuyasha and the others also, watched, as the two just stopped. Rin was about to kill him... but she stopped her attack just in time! Why she did, though, they knew not. And now everyone just watched as silence fell over the entire scene...

* * *

Rin just stared at him...Sesshomaru... she didnt know what to say... he had said he hated her... and right in the middle of battle, he lowers his guards and says that hes sorry for saying it all... She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly tightened her grip on her sword and held it right at his neck... 

"What are you talking about, Sesshomaru... Fight!" She demanded, trying to sound as harsh as possible and trying to put as much hatred as she could into her voice...but her voice came out uneasy... and she could feel tears forming in her eyes...

Sesshomaru shook his head, " I can't do it... I won't fight, you, Rin..." He then looked at her... then at the sword that was only centimeters away from being able to slay him...then he looked back at the girl that decided his fate... should he live...or should he die...it was up to her, now.

Rin's eyes widened but then she shut them tight, and then looked at him with tear full eyes, "C'mon!" She took the sword away form the side of his neck and brought it to the front of his chest, and motioned him to fight back. " C'mon! FIGHT!" Rin yelled at him...now in a desperate vioce...But Sesshomaru just looked at her, shaking his head...his eyes looking right into hers... tears started to fall from her eyes... "Sesshomaru... we have to..." She shook her head as tears streamed down her face...

"I dont **want **to... and I'm sure you dont want to either..." Sesshomaru whispered to her...

" Dont say that! Dont you see! We're enimies! We **have** to fight!" Rin yelled at him, with tears in her eyes.. She looked at him and his eyes too, showed sadness...

"I wont fight you, Rin...but if you truely wish to slay me...then go ahead...nothings stopping you..." Sesshomaru said looking down at her..." If you hate me as much as you say you do... then it should'nt be a problem for you to kill me." And with that he closed his eyes, waiting for her to make her decision.

Rin stared at him in disbelief... he was allowing her to kill him...

Rin lowered her arm to her side...then dropped her sword to the dirt ground... she fell to her knees with her hands out infront of her, crying (Basically, shes on her nads and knees infront of him, crying) . "Damn you...Sesshomaru...for making me care about you..." She whispered...

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and looked down at the crying Rin infront of him..."Rin...I lo-" He started but was cut off when a giant root plunged itself right inbetween the two of them.

Sesshomaru and Rin jumped out of the way just in time, and looked to see Naraku's arm transformed into an enormous root, but neither of them knew that this was going to be the end...the final battle...

**Oh, and for those of you who r slow, Sesshomaru was going to tell Rin that he loved her. But Naraku cut him off with his attack. Ok, i just wanted to make that clear!**

* * *

**Ok...i'll end it here... I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry to my reviewers! I never meant for it to take me this long to update! Hopefully not all of u will hate me for it, Anyways, the next Chapter is called, "How Long Can Love Last..."**

**Summary: Naraku is displeased by Rin's behavior and instead of doing things as he had planed to, he decides to just kill them himself. Inuyasha and the other are no longer trapped by Naraku's barrier (you'll find out how in the next chapter!) and tell Rin the truth about Naraku... and Rin fights back by Sesshomaru's side against Naraku with the greatest power on thier side...friendship. But since Rin has betrayed Naraku and has gone against him, he goesto kill her first...but what happens when Sesshomaru saves Rin's life...using his own...**

**NOTE: Might be last chapter! (Dont worry! I'll make it a happy ending!...unless...u guys want a sad one...tell me in reviews!)

* * *

Neko1Ren-Chan - I'll update as soon as I can! I promise!**


End file.
